24 horas
by Karen13
Summary: Rony está preso no tempo, mais precisamente, no dia da véspera de Natal, e é o único que sabe disso. Os dias se repetem sempre iguais e, além disso, para piorar, ele tem algo muito importante para fazer que não consegue: dizer o que sente p/ Hermione.
1. Apenas mais um dia comum

24 horas

Sinopse: Rony está preso no tempo, mais precisamente, no dia da véspera de Natal, e é o único que sabe disso. Os dias se repetem sempre iguais e, além disso, para piorar, ele tem algo muito importante para fazer que não consegue: dizer o que sente para Hermione.

Spoilers: Livro 4.

Shipper: Rony/Hermione.

~*******~

Capítulo Um – Apenas mais um dia comum

Há muitas coisas estranhas acontecendo por aí. Coisas que não conseguimos explicar. Algumas, nós esquecemos ou não nos importamos, mas outras é impossível deixar passar em branco. Coisas assim acontecem com mais freqüência se você for um bruxo.

Você já teve a sensação de que já esteve em algum lugar antes? Ou então, que uma determinada cena da sua vida já aconteceu? Que alguma pessoa já fez ou disse uma mesma frase em uma outra ocasião? Pois é, isso já aconteceu comigo. Nem faz muito tempo na verdade... Foi quando eu tinha quinze anos.

Eu nunca fui de me preocupar muito com as coisas que acontecem na minha vida ou com os meus atos. Meus amigos e minha família chamam isso de imprudência. Eu chamo de não ser neurótico.

Era uma véspera de Natal quando aconteceu. No dia anterior eu tinha deixado o despertador ligado para me acordar às oito da manhã (o que, diga-se de passagem, é muito cedo para um dia de férias) porque eu combinei com Harry, meu melhor amigo, de treinarmos um pouco no campo de quadribol. Porém, eu esqueci de desligar o bendito relógio, e ele tocou bem na hora que eu estava tendo um dos meus melhores sonhos... Quer saber com quem eu estava sonhando? Isso não lhe diz respeito, e também não vem ao caso agora.

Nem cheguei a abrir os olhos. Despertei irritado e tateei com a mão na mesa de cabeceira, tentando achar o maldito despertador. Não achei, e ele continuou com aquele barulho irritante. Aquilo já estava me deixando nervoso.

- Desliga essa porcaria, Rony! – Harry gritou da cama ao meu lado. Neville, que estava do outro lado do quarto, se revirou fazendo barulho. Eu, Harry e Neville éramos os únicos que tínhamos ficado para passar o Natal em Hogwarts do nosso dormitório naquele ano.

- Tô tentando! – resmunguei, mas percebi que não conseguiria desligar aquele troço de jeito nenhum. Sonolento, abri os olhos e dei um tapa barulhento no despertador. Mas minha vontade era mesmo jogá-lo na parede.

Olhei para o meu lado. Harry me encarava com uma expressão nada amigável, se bem que os olhos dele não me focalizassem direito: ele estava sem óculos. Ele bufou e meteu a cara no travesseiro.

Suspirei e me virei na cama, fechando os olhos e tentando dormir novamente. Neville roncou alto; ele tinha bem mais facilidade em pegar no sono do que eu, provavelmente. Abri novamente meus olhos e encarei o teto da cama de dossel. Já estava completamente desperto.

- Harry...

- O que é? – ele perguntou com um resmungo.

- Você também não consegue mais pegar no sono?

- Se você parar de falar comigo talvez eu consiga.

- Você não vai conseguir. – eu disse com convicção, sentando na cama. Depois de acordado, eu tinha me lembrado de algo que queria conversar com Harry.

Ele virou o rosto para me ver, ainda de bruços. Estreitava os olhos para poder me enxergar direito.

- O que você quer, hein, Rony?

- Lembra do que a gente conversou ontem?

Harry piscou e me olhou com uma cara de tonto.

- Espera um pouco que eu ainda não acordei direito. – ele disse, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos. Colocou os óculos redondos, respirou fundo e, finalmente, parecia disposto a conversar. – O que conversamos ontem? Você quer dizer, o assunto sobre a -

- Ela mesma. – eu o cortei rapidamente. Não queria falar o nome dela alto, pois Neville poderia não estar dormindo realmente. Eu só conseguia dividir essa minha aflição com Harry, e não queria que mais ninguém soubesse.

- O que é que tem?

- Pois bem. – comecei, tentando escolher as palavras. – Eu estive pensando... ontem, antes de dormir... Quem sabe se eu não conversasse com ela hoje? Você sabe... estamos no Natal, e nessa data as pessoas sempre ficam mais amolecidas. Até as garotas. Talvez ela não me xingue se eu conversar com ela logo hoje.

Harry me olhou como se eu fosse idiota ou algo do gênero.

- Rony, ela não vai te xingar. A Hermione -

- Shhh! – eu falei alarmado, tentando checar ver se Neville estava mesmo dormindo. – Não é para falar o nome dela!

Harry suspirou desanimado.

- Ela não vai te xingar, tá bom? – ele continuou num sussurro, mas um pouco irritado. – Tá que ela pode implicar com você às vezes...

- Quase sempre.

- Tá. Mas ela não ficaria brava com um assunto delicado desses.

- Como você pode saber?

- Eu sou amigo dela tanto quanto você. Tenho certeza que ela não é uma garota insensível.

- Mas...

- Ah, Rony, você já tá me enervando com toda essa insegurança! – Harry exclamou, levantando-se e caminhando até o banheiro. Fiquei algum tempo ainda sentado na cama, até que resolvi me levantar e segui-lo. Encostei-me no batente da porta, observando-o escovar os dentes.

- Você não pode falar nada. Também é inseguro com relação a garotas.

- Não estamos falando de mim. – ele disse muito rápido, cuspindo a pasta na pia. – O assunto é você, e eu acho que não dá mais para adiar isso. Fale com ela hoje.

- Quando?

- Quando tiver uma oportunidade, oras. Ou então crie uma.

Pensei por alguns instantes. Harry tinha razão. Eu estava mesmo fazendo tempestade num copo d'água. Hermione não me xingaria se eu dissesse para ela que... puxa, era difícil até repetir isso para mim mesmo.

Ok, eu demorei para perceber, mas finalmente eu tinha notado que estava gostando, gostando mesmo, da Hermione. Acho que o dia em que eu me dei conta disso foi quando entrei no Sala Comunal e a vi respondendo uma carta do... arg... Victor Krum. O pior é que ela estava com um grande sorriso no rosto e nem se encabulou de me contar para quem estava escrevendo! E nem se importou quando eu comecei a perturbá-la a respeito!

__

"Diga o que quiser, Rony. O que você diz ou deixa de dizer não me importa."

Acho que fiquei em estado de choque por uns cinco minutos depois de ouvir essa frase saindo da boca dela. E isso me fez pensar. Cheguei à conclusão que... sim, eu estava com ciúmes. Muitos ciúmes, e é preciso sublinhar isso. E o meu dilema começou. Como contar para Hermione que eu gostava dela? 

Por um tempo, resolvi que o melhor era esperar. Eu nem tinha certeza mesmo! Mas aí comecei a pensar: e se eu a perder para o Krum? Então tive certeza que deveria me apressar.

A única pessoa com quem comentei isso foi com o Harry, e fiquei surpreso quando ele disse que já tinha percebido isso. _"Está escrito em letras de forma na sua testa, Rony: 'Eu gosto de você, Mione'. Qualquer um consegue ler."_, ele me disse. Tive vontade de socá-lo.

Mas Harry também não tinha muita experiência com garotas. Ele virava um idiota quando estava à uma distância menor que dois metros de Cho Chang. Harry bem que tentava me ajudar, mas nós dois estávamos no mesmo barco. Tínhamos as mesmas dúvidas e os mesmos problemas. A diferença era mesmo as garotas. Se bem que eu sempre tenha achado que a situação de Harry era mais cômoda. Ele não estava gostando da sua melhor amiga, como eu. E ainda bem que ele não estava gostando da sua melhor amiga, porque senão nossa amizade ficaria abalada. Terrivelmente abalada. Oh, não, isso se chama ciúmes...

- Rony, você vai ficar até quando parado na porta com essa cara de bobo?

Despertei dos meus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de Harry bem aborrecida. Levei um susto e me encostei no batente para ele poder passar. Ouvi os passos apressados do meu amigo e o ronco particularmente barulhento de Neville.

- Então você acha que eu só preciso de uma oportunidade...

Harry me encarou com um olhar indolente.

- Tudo bem, Rony. Eu mesmo vou criar uma oportunidade para vocês dois.

- NÃO!

Harry deu um passo para trás depois do meu grito. Neville se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos.

- Onde tá pegando fogo? – ele murmurou sonolento.

- Na masmorra do Snape. – Harry respondeu mal humorado. – Não precisa acordar só por causa disso, Neville.

- Ah, tá...

E Neville caiu na cama novamente, para pegar no sono logo depois. Suspirei cansado.

- Você não vai aprontar nada, não é, Harry?

Ele sorriu marotamente.

- Eu? Acho que você está me confundindo com outra pessoa... Eu nunca faço nada sem permissão...

A risadinha de Harry acompanhou seus passos enquanto ele saía do dormitório. Neville se sentou novamente na cama, com uma expressão assustada no rosto redondo.

- Tá pegando fogo mesmo?

Bati a mão na testa com força. Aquele dia não estava começando bem.

- Dorme, Neville...

*******

- Você não vai fazer nada, Harry. Eu não vou deixar.

Insisti com esse assunto ao longo de todo o corredor e depois as escadas, cercando Harry por todos os lados. Mas ele não respondia, apenas sorria como se estivesse tendo uma ótima idéia.

- Harry, eu já disse... Se você aprontar alguma, eu juro que -

- A sua voz tá atrapalhando meus pensamentos, Rony. Aaaarre!!!

Bichento atravessou nosso caminho, correndo atrás de um rato. Harry parou a tempo, mas eu não, e acabei tropeçando no gato, caindo de joelhos e rolando pelos degraus que restavam da escada. Ainda bem que não eram muitos.

- Ai...

Quando finalmente parei de cair, batendo no chão sólido, vi o rosto de Harry invertido sobre minha cabeça. Ele parecia fazer muita força para não gargalhar de mim.

- Vai, pode rir...

O rosto de Harry sumiu, e eu pude ouvir quando ele explodiu em risadas. Fechei os olhos, sentindo meu corpo doer. Quando os reabri, levei um susto tão grande que acabei sentando rapidamente, sem me importar com a dor na região das costelas que me abateu violentamente ao fazer isso.

- Tá tudo bem, Rony? – Hermione perguntou levemente abaixada e com as mãos postadas nos joelhos.

- Ah... erm... tudo, Mione. 

Talvez fosse só impressão, mas Harry começou a rir mais e mais alto.

- Mas que tombo, hein? O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, oferecendo uma mão para me ajudar. Olhei hesitante para ela antes de aceitar, e foi como se passasse uma descarga elétrica pelo meu corpo assim que toquei a mão de Hermione. Cara, eu estava ficando realmente bobo com tudo aquilo.

- Eu...

- Andou bebendo, foi, irmãozinho? – Fred perguntou subitamente, surgindo pelo mesmo lugar no qual eu tinha rolado há poucos instantes.

- Oh, o que mamãe vai pensar disso? – Jorge falou num tom dramático. – Imagine, ter um filho envolvido no vício da bebida?

Eu realmente poderia tê-los matado apenas com meu olhar, mas infelizmente Fred e Jorge foram mais rápidos e saíram pelo buraco do retrato antes que eu pudesse dizer algo desagradável a eles. Ficamos os três a sós na sala: eu, Hermione e Harry. Meu estômago revirou quando Harry fez um sinal para mim atrás de Hermione e falou alto:

- Eu acho que vou junto com os gêmeos... Sabe como é, eu preciso mesmo conversar com eles sobre um negócio do time de quadribol... Vejo vocês mais tarde no café da manhã.

Antes de sair, o desgraçado ainda piscou para mim e fez um sinal de positivo. Se eu não tivesse começado a ficar com aquela terrível dor de estômago, juro que teria saído correndo atrás de Harry para socá-lo até os óculos dele ficarem em pedacinhos.

Mas eu não fiz isso, e Hermione se virou para mim com um olhar de curiosidade. Eu não sabia onde meter a cara. Era incrível como, desde que eu tinha percebido que gostava dela, não era mais o mesmo quando estava a sós com ela.

- Vocês estão muito esquisitos hoje... – ela comentou cruzando os braços. – Andaram aprontando, é?

- Erm... não.

Ela me olhou com descrença.

- Então, acho melhor irmos também. Ou você quer fazer mais alguma coisa aqui?

- Não... quer dizer, sim!

- Não ou sim? – ela perguntou aborrecida.

- Sim. – puxa, como meu estômago revirou naquela hora. Achei que fosse vomitar. – Sabe, Mione...

- Eu não sei de nada, Rony.

Comecei a fazer círculos no chão com a ponta do meu pé, sempre tentando olhar para qualquer coisa que não fossem os olhos de Hermione.

- Eu queria te dizer uma coisa... mas... não sei por onde começar...

Era agora. Harry tinha me deixado a oportunidade, e mesmo que eu estivesse bravo com ele por isso, eu poderia tentar aproveitar, não é? Talvez aquele fosse o momento pelo qual eu tivesse esperado tanto tempo.

- Comece pelo começo.

- Bem, então tá. – respirei fundo, tentando sugar todo o ar à minha volta. Minhas mãos estavam ficando suadas, e eu comecei a sentir minhas orelhas queimarem. – Há algum tempo que eu -

- Bom dia!

O ar se esvaiu dos meu pulmões quando ouvi a voz de Neville me interrompendo. Hermione descruzou os braços e olhou para o menino com um sorriso amigável.

- Bom dia, Neville!

Levantei meus olhos com tanta fúria para ele, que Neville ficou branco de medo. Ele "só" tinha aparecido na hora mais errada. Quando eu finalmente tinha reunido coragem... puf! Neville apareceu e atrapalhou tudo. Ele pareceu notar que não estava sendo muito bem-vindo por mim, e resolveu ir embora.

Hermione olhou para mim com uma expressão de reprovação que só ela sabia fazer. Não, talvez a Profª. McGonagall também tivesse uma expressão parecida quando tirava pontos de mim.

- Isso não foi legal, Rony.

- Ele me atrapalhou!

- Atrapalhou no quê? Seja o que for, você pode me falar agora, não é?

Oh, não. Agora eu tinha que começar tudo de novo! Definitivamente, as palavras não queriam sair dos meus lábios. Mas eu abri a boca, tentando reunir todo o ar novamente, como se ele fosse me encorajar.

- Miau!

Fechei a boca. O barulho de uma pequena explosão se sobrepôs aos miados. Hermione olhou intrigada para os lados.

- Parece o Bichento!

Ela subiu rapidamente as escadas do dormitório masculino, e eu suspirei cansado. Já era a segunda vez que aquele gato me atrapalhava numa manhã só. Ele bem que estava merecendo um chute no rabo.

Subi as escadas atrás de Hermione e quase caí para trás novamente quando ela gritou.

Bichento parecia ter acabado de sair de dentro da lareira. Seus pêlos amarelos estavam todos chamuscados e, ao lado dele, estavam os restos acinzentados do que, um dia, fora um rato.

- FRED E JORGE!

Cinco minutos depois, Hermione estava gritando os nomes dos meus irmãos, carregando em seus braços um Bichento tostado. Harry, Gina e Neville, que também estavam na mesa da Grifinória, no Salão Principal, tomando o café da manhã, olharam curiosos para o que estava acontecendo. Quanto à mim, desabei sobre uma cadeira ao lado de Harry, bufando de raiva enquanto observava a discussão entre Hermione e os gêmeos.

- Olhem o que vocês fizeram com o meu pobre Bichento! – ela gritou alterada, quase enfiando o gato bem no meio da cara de Fred e Jorge. – Vocês deram um dos seus ratos explosivos para ele perseguir, não é?

- Bem, Hermione, você tem que entender que nós precisávamos testá-lo... – Jorge começou.

- E pelo que dá para ver, ele funcionou muito bem. – Fred emendou, observando com atenção o Bichento chamuscado.

- E TINHAM QUE TESTAR ESSA PORCARIA BEM NO MEU GATO?

- Ele era o único disponível...

Escorreguei um pouco mais no assento, puxando um pão e arrancando um pedaço dele para mastigar. Aquela discussão demoraria a acabar e, além disso, não importava o quanto demorasse; eu já tinha perdido o empenho para falar com Hermione de qualquer maneira mesmo...

Gina e Neville começaram uma conversa sobre os preparativos da festa de Natal do dia seguinte, enquanto Harry se virava para mim, entornando um copo de suco de abóbora.

- E aí?

- Aí o quê?

- Na Sala Comunal, criatura! Foi? – Harry perguntou ansioso. Se eu não estivesse tão chateado, até que acharia engraçado o estado do meu amigo; às vezes ele parecia mais ansioso do que eu mesmo para que Hermione e eu nos acertássemos.

- Ah... não foi.

Harry cuspiu todo o suco que tinha colocado na boca bem em Gina, e ela teve a presença de espírito para se esconder embaixo da mesa bem na hora. Quando ela reapareceu, seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos.

- Ei, que idéia foi essa?

Mas Harry não deu atenção a ela. Ele estava mais preocupado em colocar seu dedo indicador bem meio dos meus olhos e gritar no meu ouvido.

- COMO NÃO FOI?

Até mesmo Hermione parou de gritar com meus irmãos para ver o que estava acontecendo. Bichento cuspiu cinzas no seu colo.

- Eu arrumei certinho para você, Rony! – Harry gritou indignado.

- Harry, cala a boca... – eu disse baixinho entredentes, observando com o canto dos olhos os outros nos observando.

- Era a sua oportunidade!

CLEC.

- Ai!!!

Harry escorreu na cadeira, seu rosto muito contorcido pela dor. Eu tinha acabado de dar um pisão certeiro no seu pé.

- O que está acontecendo? – Hermione perguntou chocada. Fred e Jorge começaram a gargalhar, seguidos de Gina e Neville. Harry ainda gemia ao meu lado.

- Nada. – eu disse cinicamente. – Nada mesmo, pode voltar a gritar com meus irmãos, Mione!

- Como nada? – Fred perguntou rindo. – O Harry tá agonizando!

- Ele só teve um probleminha... pequenininho! – remendei, abrindo um sorriso deslavado. Harry me olhou com raiva profunda.

- Você me paga por isso, Weasley! – ele rosnou baixinho.

- Ah, é? Espere e verá o que vai acontecer com você, Potter! – eu retruquei.

Hermione suspirou cansada.

- Ah... tudo bem. Acho que vou levar Bichento para Hagrid cuidar dele.

- Ufa... – Jorge desabafou, limpando um suor imaginário da testa. – Seja lá o que vocês dois tenham feito, nos ajudaram bastante... Eu não agüentava mais essa menina gritando com a gente!

- É... – Harry disse emburrado. – Isso me custou meu pé. Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir caminhar direito.

- Neville, me passa a garrafa de suco de abóbora. – Fred pediu.

CRAC. SPLASH.

- NEVILLE! – Gina gritou; suas vestes estavam completamente ensopadas pelo suco de abóbora. Neville tinha deixado a garrafa cair, quebrar sobre a mesa, e o suco derramou bem sobre a garota.

- De-desculpe...

- Depois que desculpa foi inventada muita gente deixou de apanhar! – ela retrucou com os olhos faiscando. – Hoje é realmente o dia para todos me jogarem suco de abóbora, né? – ela olhou feio para Harry e saiu batendo os pés.

- Mulheres... – Fred comentou, como se fosse um grande sábio. – Sempre parecem que engoliram pimenta.

Abaixei minha cabeça sobre a mesa. Aquele realmente seria um dia longo...

*******

Bati meu pé no chão, impaciente. Meus braços estavam cruzados.

- Quanto tempo ela ainda vai demorar?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Bem, Rony, se você pretende mesmo ficar com ela, vai ter que se acostumar.

- Harry, promete pra mim que vai parar com isso. POR FAVOR!

- Não.

- Você me paga.

- Mais tarde. Ela está chegando.

Hermione se aproximava de nós dois com um sorriso grande no rosto. Só faltava ela para podermos ir, finalmente, a Hogsmeade. Como era véspera de Natal, foi permitido que os alunos fizessem uma visita ao povoado, para comprarem os presentes de Natal.

- Hagrid já cuidou do Bichento. – a garota informou assim que se aproximou de mim e Harry. – Ele disse que não era nada grave, o rato só soltava fumaça fedorenta, afinal.

- É, não precisava todo aquele escândalo no final das contas... – eu provoquei. Provocar Hermione era meu passatempo favorito. O mais divertido era ver o rosto dela inchar de raiva.

- Eu não fiz escândalo nenhum! Vocês fizeram! – ela retrucou irritada, apontando para mim e Harry.

- Você faria o que se seu pé fosse esmagado? – Harry perguntou choroso, encarando seu pé com dó.

O vilarejo de Hogsmeade não estava com muito movimento naquela tarde. Havia dois motivos: o primeiro era que poucos alunos tinham ficado para passar o Natal no castelo, e o segundo era o frio. Não nevava naquele momento, mas o vento gelado cortava os rostos pálidos, sempre emoldurados por grossos e peludos cachecóis. O chão estava escorregadio devido ao gelo, e não havia uma pessoa sequer que não andasse encolhida tentando se proteger do frio e do vento.

- Onde vamos primeiro? – eu perguntei ligeiramente aborrecido por causa do frio e do dia que estava tendo.

- Que tal tomarmos algo quente no Três Vassouras? – Harry sugeriu, esfregando as mãos enluvadas. – Faria bem esquentar um pouco...

- Não... Nós ainda nem compramos os presentes! – Hermione falou.

- Mione, eu estou congelado demais para comprar presentes agora!

- Mas temos que aproveitar enquanto não começa a nevar, Rony! – ela apontou uma loja de departamentos. – Vamos lá.

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos. Tínhamos escolha? Não. Hermione sabia ser bastante manipuladora se quisesse, e nós não pagaríamos para ver.

Alguns alunos em passeio também estavam na loja. Olhei para a seção de gibis e tive uma visão desagradável. Draco Malfoy e seus capangas liam as minhas revistinhas em quadrinhos favoritas: "As aventuras de Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado" e riam feito trasgos. Senti algo puxando minha capa; Hermione estava me arrastando, assim como também fazia com Harry, pressentindo o perigo de uma briga se nós dois nos aproximássemos de Draco Malfoy.

Ela nos conduziu até o segundo andar, e eu me perguntei se não seria melhor termos ficado no andar de baixo, com Draco Malfoy e tudo. O andar onde estávamos era a seção feminina da loja.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui. – disse eu, dando meia volta, mas ela me agarrou pela gola da camisa.

- Vai sim, Sr. Weasley! E nem tente escapar, Harry! – ela falou no mesmo instante em que Harry tentava sair discretamente pelos fundos. – Eu preciso ver umas coisas aqui, e vocês vão me ajudar!

- Mione, se alguém nos vir aqui estaremos ferrados! – Harry tentou explicar.

- Se Draco Malfoy nos vir aqui nossa reputação estará acabada! – eu disse com desespero. – Pior, imagina se Fred e Jorge nos vissem aqui!

- Seria o fim...

Hermione bufou exasperada.

- Tem artigos masculinos ali! – ela apontou umas prateleiras num canto muito afastado e abandonado. – Vão até lá e não me perturbem!

E ela saiu batendo os pés até chegar na ala dos perfumes. Harry e eu nos entreolhamos novamente.

- Vai se acostumando para quando casarem. – ele me provocou num tom divertido.

Peguei a primeira coisa que vi na frente (um bichinho de pelúcia) e atirei bem no meio da cara de Harry.

Não havia muita coisa masculina para olhar na ala que Hermione nos apontou. Aliás, ela tinha nos enganado: não havia quase nada que pudéssemos olhar sem parecermos ridículos. Acabamos por nos distrair em rir das coisas esquisitas que mulheres usavam.

- Olha isso! – eu falei, mostrando um sapato cor de rosa com um salto de uns vinte centímetros. – Como elas conseguem andar em cima disso?

- Isso é trauma por serem baixinhas.

Eu e Harry começamos a rir, mas paramos e nos escondemos assim que vimos uma dupla de meninas da Lufa-lufa entrando.

- Ei, eu gostei disso. – Harry comentou, apanhando um par de brincos que estava jogado numa prateleira.

- Gostou, é? Tô te estranhando, Harry...

Ele me mostrou a língua.

- É para uma pessoa, seu idiota.

- Uma pessoa? Uma pessoa que está entrando nesse exato momento?

Harry se virou e viu o mesmo que eu: Cho Chang e mais um grupo de meninas da Corvinal entravam na sala. Harry ficou tão nervoso que encostou na prateleira de bolsas e algumas delas rolaram para o chão

- Você vai dar um presente de Natal para a Cho? – eu perguntei assim que nos abaixamos para apanhar as bolsas e aproveitar para nos esconder.

- Não sei... – ele murmurou um pouco sem jeito. – Eu não sei se vou ter coragem.

- Ah, Harry, ela não vai te xingar por você ter escolhido um presente para ela!

Ele observou o par de brincos.

- Você acha que ela vai gostar disso?

- Vem perguntar pra mim? Eu não sou garota para saber!

- E você? Vai dar um presente para a Mione?

- Claro que sim. Eu dou em todos os Natais, dã.

- Eu quero saber se você vai um presente especial, dã.

- Especial como?

- Alguma coisa que não sejam livros.

- Mas ela gosta de livros.

- Do quê vocês tão falando aí embaixo? – uma voz feminina perguntou sobre nossas cabeças. Tremi involuntariamente.

- Nada...

Levantei subitamente para ver Hermione. Ela segurava um frasco de perfume de um tom azul escuro nas suas mãos e me olhava intrigada. Harry acabou tendo que catar as bolsas espalhadas sozinho.

- Eu, hein? Vocês estão esquisitos...

Harry propositadamente derrubou algumas bolsas para longe e foi buscá-las. Eu e Hermione acabamos ficando sozinhos novamente.

- Erm... o que é isso? – eu perguntei, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

Ela levantou o perfume.

- Isto?

- É.

O sorriso de Hermione ficou estranhamente grande. Ela destapou o frasco e praticamente o enfiou nas minhas narinas. A fragrância era refrescante e agradável. Ela tinha bom gosto.

- O que você acha? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Eu gostei... é masculino, não é?

- É sim. – ela sorriu novamente, fechando o frasco. – Então você gostou...

- Pra quem é? – eu perguntei um pouco rabugento.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – ela respondeu misteriosa.

Senti que estava começando a ficar com aquela sensação de contração no topo do estômago. Era raiva. Mas eu custava a aceitar que na verdade era ciúmes.

- É para o "Vitinho"?

Ela riu.

- E se for? O que você tem haver com isso?

Hermione nem permitiu que eu respondesse. Ela me deu as costas e foi embora. Apenas fiquei parado, encarando-a com aquela sensação de fúria crescendo dentro de mim. Harry se aproximou.

- E aí?

- Ela vai dar um perfume para o "Vitinho"...

Harry virou o rosto e ficou olhando as costas de Hermione. Seus olhos se estreitaram com astúcia.

- Vitinho... sei.

E eu estava com tanta raiva que não notei o tom irônico na voz dele.

*******

A noite estava escura e gelada. A neve fustigava as janelas fechadas da Sala Comunal, mas dentro do lugar estava quente; a lareira queimava em chamas brilhantes e nem precisávamos usar muitos casacos.

- É só um maldito peão! – Harry brigou com seu bispo. – Acaba com ele, acaba com ele!

Eu e Harry já estávamos na terceira partida de xadrez daquela noite. É claro que eu já tinha ganho as duas primeiras. Hermione e Gina nos observavam. Hermione bocejava de vez em quando, mas Gina dava cabeçadas de sono.

- Você viu isso? – Harry apontou quando seu bispo estraçalhou meu peão. Mas eu via além e sorri vitorioso.

- D5. – falei calmamente. Harry observou abobado enquanto minha rainha cercava o rei dele. – Xeque-mate.

- Isso não vale...

- É claro que vale. Eu te venci novamente, Harry...

- Quer saber, eu tô cansado disso. – ele falou emburrado. – Vou dormir.

- Acabou? – Gina perguntou subitamente, parecendo que tinha despertado naquele momento. – Ai, graças a Deus... quer dizer, mas que pena...

Hermione rapidamente transformou um acesso de risadas em um acesso de tosse.

- Quem ganhou? – ela perguntou bocejando.

- Quem mais poderia ganhar? Eu!

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Pra mim chega! – ele exclamou, levantando-se. – Boa noite pra vocês.

- Eu também vou dormir. – disse Gina, soltando um longo e pronunciado bocejo. – Boa noite...

E, mais uma vez, eu e Hermione ficamos sozinhos. Ela abraçou as pernas, observando o tabuleiro. Eu rapidamente comecei a guardar as peças.

- Você não vai dormir também? – perguntei tentando quebrar o silêncio constrangedor.

- Agora não tô mais com sono...

- Quer jogar?

Ela riu baixinho.

- Melhor não. Você ganharia de qualquer jeito mesmo. Você é muito bom em xadrez, Rony.

Abaixei o rosto, sentindo as orelhas arderem. Era esquisito receber elogios de Hermione. Ela geralmente só apontava meus defeitos...

- E então? Comprou todos os presentes que queria?

- Sim. Comprei todos. – ela disse satisfeita. – Aliás, comprei o seu e o do Harry, e vocês nem notaram...

- Bah... – resmunguei, levantando-me e colocando o tabuleiro de xadrez numa das poltronas. – Grande coisa, eu também comprei o seu e o do Harry sem vocês perceberem...

Quando me virei para olhá-la foi que reparei em algo que me fez engolir em seco. Harry não tinha ido dormir na realidade; ele estava escondido ao pé das escadas, fazendo um feitiço de levitação. E o que ele estava levitando era nada menos que um visco. Eu sabia muito bem o que acontecia quando um casal se sentava debaixo de um visco... Tinha que impedir Hermione de ver aquilo, ou a situação ficaria embaraçosa.

- E... qual é o meu presente? – perguntei, sentando-me ao lado dela e tentando atrair sua atenção para mim. O visco pairava bem sobre nossas cabeças.

- É claro que eu não vou contar!

Eu podia ver Harry fazendo gestos ridículos para que eu beijasse Hermione. Droga, por que ele não ia embora? Eu tinha que dar um jeito de ele ir embora sem Hermione perceber, mas isso era mais difícil do que domar um hipogrifo raivoso. 

- Hermione, aquele ali não é o Bichento? – perguntei rapidamente, apontando para debaixo de um sofá. Hermione se virou para olhar aonde eu tinha apontado enquanto eu atirava a primeira coisa que vi por perto em Harry: um copo cheio de água.

Harry se escondeu bem na hora que o copo se estatelou na parede, quebrando e molhando o tapete com água. Hermione virou sua cabeça rapidamente para ver o que tinha acontecido. O visco que Harry fazia flutuar sobre nós caiu, e eu o escondi dentro do bolso da camisa.

- Você fez isso, Rony? – Hermione se virou novamente para me olhar, espantada.

- Eu? Imagina, Mione... Por que eu faria isso?

Ela com certeza não acreditou na minha mentira. Eu pude ver, atrás dela, Harry me olhando muito aborrecido e desistindo de me ajudar. Ele subiu, batendo os pés, mas Hermione parecia muito ocupada em me observar para ouvir o barulho.

- Você tá muito esquisito mesmo, Rony...

Hermione se levantou. Eu, sem saber por quê, segurei a mão dela, impedindo que fosse embora.

- Espera, Mione.

Os olhos dela rapidamente encontraram nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Senti minhas orelhas ficarem excessivamente quentes. Meu coração batia tão rápido que chegava a doer. E se eu contasse? Deveria dizer naquele momento? Eu não queria que ela fosse embora...

- Fica mais um pouco, Mione. – eu disse, sem saber de onde estava arrancando tanta coragem.

Ela estava sem palavras. Sentou novamente, e eu ainda não tinha soltado a mão dela. Estranhamente, ela não tentou soltá-la também. Ficamos apenas nos olhando por alguns minutos, e eu a admirei pasmo. Era impressionante como nunca tinha notado como ela estava diferente. Não era mais aquela menina dentuça e de cabelos cheios do primeiro ano. Hermione estava bonita... bonita aos meus olhos.

- Mione, eu...

O relógio deu doze badaladas. Era meia-noite.


	2. Dèjá vu?

Capítulo Dois – Dèjá vu?

BZZISS. BZZISS.

- Desliga essa porcaria, Rony!

Tateei com a mão a mesa de cabeceira. Droga, eu não tinha desligado aquele maldito despertador no dia anterior? Por que a porcaria tinha resolvido me acordar cedo de novo?

Abri os olhos e dei um soco no despertador. Ele ainda fez um último barulho e parou de tocar.

Da cama ao lado, Harry me encarava com uma expressão nada amigável, mas ele estava sem óculos, portanto não me focalizava direito. Ele bufou e meteu a cara no travesseiro.

Eu me virei na cama e observei o teto de dossel. Neville roncou alto. Estranho... eu estava com uma sensação esquisita. Uma sensação como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido antes.

Tolice. Meus pensamentos foram logo desviados para algo que eu queria conversar com Harry.

- Tá dormindo, Harry? – perguntei, sentando-me na cama.

- Se você parar de falar comigo talvez eu consiga.

- Você não vai conseguir. – esquisito... Harry já tinha dito aquela mesma frase, e eu tinha respondido do mesmo jeito... Tentei novamente me concentrar no que queria falar.

Harry se virou para me olhar sonolento. Forçava os olhos para me enxergar sem óculos.

- O que você quer, hein, Rony?

- É sobre... ela...

- Espera um pouco que eu ainda não acordei direito. – Harry falou, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos, para depois colocar os óculos redondos no rosto. - Você quer dizer, o assunto sobre a -

- Você sabe quem é. – eu disse muito rápido. – Harry, ontem aconteceu uma coisa esquisita...

- O quê?

- Depois que você foi embora, sabe... depois que eu joguei o copo d'água em você.

- Espera, espera! – Harry falou com urgência. – Jogou o copo d'água em mim?

- É, lembra? Eu e ela estávamos sozinhos na Sala Comunal, e você estava escondido, tentando fazer com que eu me encorajasse a falar para ela o que sinto... Poxa, Harry, acorda!

Ele me encarou aparvalhado.

- Quem ainda tá dormindo é você, Rony. Que eu me lembre você não me jogou nenhum copo d'água ontem à noite.

Parei por alguns instantes, olhando intrigado para ele. Como não? Uma coisa dessas era muito marcante para eu ter me enganado. 

- Deixa pra lá... – fiz um gesto displicente. – Eu queria mesmo te falar que eu tentei falar com ela ontem!

- Com a Mione?

- É! Mas não diz o nome dela alto! – eu disse entredentes, checando se Neville estava mesmo dormindo. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te pedir isso, Harry?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Então você se decidiu a falar com ela? – Harry perguntou.

- É, eu te disse que ia falar com ela na véspera de Natal, Harry... Falei isso ontem para você!

Eu já estava me aborrecendo com a falta de memória do meu amigo. Pior, estava parecendo que ele não prestava atenção ao que nós conversávamos, ou se lembraria dessas coisas.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Véspera de Natal? Hoje é a véspera de Natal, Rony.

Eu gargalhei.

- Andou bebendo, Harry? Tá perdido no tempo, é? A véspera de Natal foi ontem! Hoje é Natal! Por falar nisso, Feliz Natal, cara!

Harry olhou para mim como se eu tivesse sérios problemas mentais.

- Você realmente precisa se livrar desse problema com a Mione, cara. – ele disse sério, enquanto levantava e se dirigia ao banheiro. – Isso tá fazendo mal para a sua cabeça...

Fiquei sentado, paralisado sobre a cama, sem saber o que responder. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho. Muito estranho mesmo.

*******

- Eu já me decidi, Rony. – Harry falou convicto. – Eu vou arrumar uma oportunidade para que você e Hermione conversem a sós, hoje mesmo. Você precisa disso, cara.

Eu estava tão mergulhado nos meus devaneios sobre esse início esquisito da manhã, que nem me dei conta logo de pronto ao que Harry estava dizendo. Nós estávamos descendo as escadas para a Sala Comunal, e eu não conseguia entender como fui confundir os dias da semana. Eu tinha certeza que o dia anterior era a véspera de Natal! Mas parecia que não. A véspera era naquele dia que estava começando. Minha cabeça estava começando a doer.

- VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO? – eu gritei no ouvido de Harry assim que decodifiquei a mensagem no meu cérebro confuso. – Você não vai fazer nada, Harry! Se você aprontar alguma, eu juro que -

- A sua voz tá atrapalhando meus pensamentos, Rony. Aaaarre!!!

Bichento se interpôs no nosso caminho, correndo feito louco atrás de um rato. Harry foi rápido o suficiente para parar antes do pior, mas eu não, e o tropeço, seguido do tombo, foi inevitável.

- Ai...

Minhas costelas doíam como se tivessem sido esmagadas. Eu demorei algum tempo para abrir os olhos. Decididamente eu daria um chute no rabo daquele gato. Já era a segunda vez que eu tropeçava nele! Ele bem que merecia os ratos explosivos de Fred e Jorge...

Quando abri os olhos, vi o rosto invertido de Harry sobre mim. Eu sabia que ele estava louco para rir da minha cara.

- Vai... Ri da desgraça alheia...

Eu escutei as risadas dele depois que seu rosto saiu do meu campo de visão. Dois segundos depois, eu fiquei paralisado ao ver a cabeça de Hermione sobre mim.

- Tá tudo bem, Rony?

Não respondi prontamente. Aquilo já tinha acontecido... já tinha acontecido mesmo. Eu tinha certeza. Sentei-me, ainda um pouco atordoado. 

- Tudo... – respondi maquinalmente, ainda achando aquilo muito esquisito. Olhei para Hermione, levemente abaixada e com as mãos postadas nos joelhos. – Erm... tudo bem.

Harry riu mais e mais alto. Olhei dele para Hermione. Forcei a memória. Se bem me lembrava, ela iria me oferecer sua mão depois disso.

- Mas que tombo, hein? O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, fazendo exatamente o que eu tinha previsto: ofereceu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Aceitei a mão dela, ainda abobado. Hermione parecia estar achando curioso o meu comportamento. Harry ainda não tinha parado de rir. Tive a sensação de que Fred e Jorge apareceriam depois disso.

- Andou bebendo, foi, irmãozinho? – Fred perguntou, surgindo atrás de mim. 

- Oh, o que mamãe vai pensar disso? – Jorge falou num tom dramático, aparecendo ao lado de Fred. – Imagine, ter um filho envolvido no vício da bebida?

Eu não respondi. Soltei a mão de Hermione, e caminhei até a janela. A neve cobria a cabana de Hagrid, fazendo com que ela se assemelhasse a um bolo coberto de _chantilly_. Escutei quando a passagem do retrato abriu e fechou para Fred e Jorge irem embora.

Aquilo era loucura! As coisas estavam acontecendo exatamente iguais! Era como se eu já tivesse vivido aquele dia! Mas isso era impossível... Não, só deveria ser uma infeliz coincidência. Era isso. Só isso.

- Eu acho que vou junto com os gêmeos... – Harry explicou, já recuperado do ataque de riso. Ele fazia gestos para mim, e eu sabia que ele só estava arranjando uma desculpa para deixar eu e Hermione a sós. – Vejo vocês mais tarde no café da manhã.

Ele também saiu, e eu fiquei sozinho com Hermione na sala. No entanto, eu estava tão apalermado com o que estava acontecendo, que nem me lembrei de ficar sem graça por estar sozinho com a garota que eu estava gostando. Hermione se aproximou de mim na janela, olhando-me com uma certa preocupação.

- Você bateu a cabeça quando caiu ou coisa parecida, Rony?

Virei-me para encará-la.

- Mione, você já teve a sensação que já viveu uma cena de sua vida?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso se chama dèjá vu.

- Que seja. – eu falei rapidamente. – Mas isso está acontecendo comigo agora.

- Ora, Rony... – ela sorriu divertida. – Acontece com todo mundo! Não precisa ficar assustado.

- É... talvez.

- Bom dia! – Neville cumprimentou aparecendo na sala.

- Bom dia, Neville. – Hermione respondeu de volta, amigavelmente. Eu estava abobado demais para responder, e Neville se foi. Hermione se virou para novamente me encarar. – Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Rony! Que besteira!

- Talvez você tenha razão. – eu sorri para ela e recebi em troca o sorriso lindo dela. Rapidamente me lembrei de ficar sem graça, e senti minhas orelhas quentes.

- Então, vamos descer também ou você quer fazer mais alguma coisa aqui?

Abaixei os olhos e me lembrei que Harry tinha criado aquela oportunidade para que eu dissesse meus sentimentos a Hermione. Eu não tinha conseguido dizer na noite anterior. Era esquisito isso também. Eu me lembrava de ter começado a falar, mas o relógio deu doze badaladas e, depois disso, eu não lembrava de mais nada. Mas eu poderia aproveitar esse momento, se tivesse coragem...

- Na verdade, Mione... eu queria... te dizer... uma coisa...

- Pode falar, Rony.

Quando eu abri a boca, reunindo todo o ar em meus pulmões, algo me interrompeu.

- Miau!

Tive a visão de Bichento chamuscado após perseguir um rato explosivo. Quando eu e Hermione subimos as escadas para verificar o que tinha acontecido, eu tive certeza de que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo. O dia estava se repetindo.

*******

Girei o cachecol em torno do meu pescoço, sentindo o vento frio raspar meu rosto como uma lâmina de gelo. Hogsmeade estava exatamente como eu me lembrava. Fria, mas não nevava ainda; o chão escorregadio devido ao gelo... Aquilo só podia ser um sonho... um pesadelo. Não era possível que o dia estivesse se repetindo e ninguém soubesse disso.

No café da manhã, a mesma cena aconteceu. Hermione brigou com os gêmeos por causa do rato explosivo e do Bichento tostado. Harry cuspiu suco de abóbora em Gina quando soube que eu não tinha aproveitado a oportunidade que me arranjou com Hermione, e eu pisei no pé dele, instintivamente. Neville derrubou a garrafa de suco de abóbora em Gina quando tentou passá-la para Fred.

Quanto à mim, ainda não acreditava que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. E era só comigo, o que era o mais desesperador. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, sabia que o tempo tinha voltado. Eu estava sozinho, e todos à minha volta viviam como se nada de errado estivesse acontecendo. Não era um simples dèjá vu como Hermione sugerira. Era algo mais. Eram muitos dèjá vu's para ser apenas uma fatídica coincidência. Eu estava começando a entrar em pânico. Começando a achar que estava perdendo minha sanidade.

- Que tal tomarmos algo quente no Três Vassouras? – Harry sugeriu, esfregando as mãos enluvadas. – Faria bem esquentar um pouco...

- Não... Nós ainda nem compramos os presentes! – Hermione falou.

Olhei para ela e tive vontade de dizer que estava congelado demais para comprar presentes, mas me detive, lembrando que já tinha dito isso uma vez. Harry, Hermione e eu nos dirigimos a uma loja de departamentos, e eu parei de andar de frente à porta.

- Melhor não entrarmos aí. 

- Eu concordo. – Harry falou. – Não estou com vontade de fazer compras.

- Ah, vocês dois são muito chatos! – Hermione reclamou. – Nós vamos entrar, não quero ter que fazer compras quando já estiver nevando.

- Eu falo sério. – disse eu, segurando o braço dela quando Hermione tentou entrar na loja. Tanto ela, como Harry, me olharam intrigados. – Vamos pra outro lugar, pode até ser outra loja.

Eu realmente já estava cansado de ver as coisas se repetirem na frente dos meus olhos. Queria desesperadamente fazer algo diferente. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que você não quer entrar? É a melhor loja de Hogsmeade.

- Sabe, é uma pergunta justa. – Harry falou. – Agora estou curioso para saber o porquê, Rony.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não queria falar que apenas queria fazer algo diferente naquele meu dia repetido. Eles iriam me achar loucos, bem como Harry tinha pensado pela manhã quando eu troquei os dias. Inventei uma desculpa qualquer.

- Draco Malfoy está aí dentro.

- Você viu ele entrar? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não. – respondi sinceramente.

- Então como você sabe? – foi a vez de Harry questionar.

Novamente, eu não sabia o que dizer. Hermione falou primeiro, um pouco aborrecida. 

- Eu não vou deixar de entrar só porque Malfoy está aí dentro. É só não falarmos com ele!

Hermione entrou decidida, e eu e Harry nos entreolhamos.

- Rony, foi uma boa desculpa, mas você sabe que não cola. A Hermione é muito teimosa. Às vezes ela é mais teimosa que você.

Emburrei a cara.

- Primeiro, eu não sou teimoso. – Harry revirou os olhos. – Segundo, Malfoy está lá dentro mesmo.

Harry suspirou e entrou logo atrás de Hermione. Eu acrescentei alto para que ele ouvisse:

- E ele está lendo "As aventuras de Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado". 

Quase dei um encontrão em Harry quando ele estancou bem na minha frente. Eu tinha acabado de entrar na loja, e pude ver os olhos arregalados do meu amigo. Ele se virou boquiaberto para me encarar.

- Você tem levado Adivinhação muito à sério, Rony.

Olhei para a seção de gibis e constatei o mesmo que Harry via: Draco Malfoy estava mesmo lendo as minhas revistinhas preferidas. Ambos sentimos as mãos de Hermione nos puxando pelas capas.

- Nós só não precisamos falar com Malfoy. E nem deixar que ele nos veja.

Subimos para o andar superior, onde era a seção dos artigos femininos. Dessa vez, eu não reclamei, mas Harry sim. Hermione mandou que nos distraíssemos na pequena seção masculina enquanto ela escolhia perfumes. Mas eu fiquei observando-a enquanto escolhia os perfumes o tempo todo.

- Ei, Rony, se esconde! – Harry falou assim que uma dupla de meninas da Lufa-lufa entrou.

- Besteira... – dei de ombros. – Que nos vejam!

- Você tá maluco mesmo, né? – ele gritou comigo, forçando-me a me esconder com ele perto das bolsas. – Se alguém nos vir aqui, nossas reputações vão direto para o lixo!

Resolvi perguntar a opinião de Harry sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Harry, você já sentiu como se estivesse vivendo o mesmo dia, duas vezes?

A pergunta pareceu pegá-lo de surpresa.

- Um dèjá vu?

- Hermione disse a mesma coisa.

- Ah... Isso acontece com todo mundo às vezes... – ele fez um gesto displicente, enquanto apanhava um par de brincos sobre a prateleira. – Ei, gostei disso.

Abaixei os olhos para ver. 

- É para a Cho, não é? – Harry corou. – Ela está entrando, olha! – apontei para a garota, que entrava junto das amigas da Corvinal.

Harry acabou derrubando algumas bolsas ao vê-la. Rapidamente nos escondemos.

- Você acha que ela vai gostar? – Harry perguntou, enquanto recolhíamos as bolsas.

- Olha, Harry, simplesmente dê o presente. Se ela não gostar, pelo menos você vai ter tentado.

Harry pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa novamente.

- E você? Vai dar um presente para a Mione?

- Algo que não seja livros? 

- Como você sabe que eu ia dizer isso?

Dei de ombros.

- Eu não sei mais o que eu quero fazer... Tudo está tão esquisito hoje... Não é um simples dejá-não-sei-o-quê, Harry. Eu sinto como se o dia estivesse se repetindo.

- Você precisa descansar, Rony.

- Do quê vocês estão falando aí embaixo? – Hermione perguntou acima de nós. Tremi involuntariamente.

- Nada...

Levantei para vê-la, e meu rosto se fechou numa carranca assim que vi o frasco de perfume azul escuro nos braços dela. Harry propositadamente derrubou algumas bolsas para longe e foi buscá-las. Eu e Hermione ficamos sozinhos.

- O que você acha? – Hermione perguntou ansiosa, praticamente enfiando o frasco de perfume sob minhas narinas.

- É bom. – eu disse rabugento. – É uma pena que seja para o "Vitinho".

Ela riu.

- E se for? O que você tem haver com isso?

Aproximei-me dela, com um olhar inquiridor. Senti muita raiva.

- O que eu tenho a ver? Tenho a ver que eu... – engoli em seco. Quase tinha falado o que não devia. 

- Você...

- Ah, eu não gosto dele. – falei muito rápido. – Ele nem sabe dizer o seu nome!

- Pelo menos ele diz o que pensa. – ela falou carrancuda, tapando o frasco de perfume e saindo, aborrecida. Harry se aproximou.

- E aí?

- Acho que disse uma besteira.

*******

A cerveja amanteigada esfriava à minha frente. A caneca de Hermione também. Já Harry engolia a sua em grandes goles, parecendo estar começando a se irritar por nem eu, nem Hermione, estarmos se falando. 

Ela tinha ficado muito brava comigo pelo que eu disse na loja de departamentos. E eu também estava aborrecido. Comecei a pensar, e percebi que não tinha dito nada de mais. Eu tinha o direito de não gostar de Victor Krum, não é? E ele não sabia mesmo dizer o nome dela. "Hermyonini", ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, era o que ele grunhia. Eu sabia falar o nome dela pelo menos.

Vai ver ela estava assim tão brava porque eu tinha falado mal do namorado dela... Argh, e pensar nessa possibilidade me fazia ficar com mais raiva! Só de imaginar aquele grandalhão bobo se amassando com Hermione, a minha melhor amiga, a... a minha garota!!! Ah, eu já sentia vontade de chutar alguma coisa, e a primeira que me veio na cabeça foi o rabo de escovinha de Bichento.

- CHEGA! – Harry gritou, batendo na mesa, e o líquido dentro das canecas de moveu perigosamente. – EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS!

Eu e Hermione nos entreolhamos assustados. Harry se levantou, exalando raiva, olhando de mim para Hermione. Nós nos encolhemos um pouco. Às vezes Harry era assustador sem notar.

- Eu não suporto mais ver vocês dois agindo como bebezões! – ele rugiu. – Isso já passou dos limites! Todo dia é assim? Não sou obrigado a agüentar isso, vocês dois fazem qualquer um subir pelas paredes! Quando vocês deixarem de ser babacas, me procurem.

Hermione e eu assistimos Harry sair do Três Vassouras batendo os pés com força no chão. Hermione se debruçou na janela, e tanto eu, quanto ela, pudemos enxergar Harry se aventurando na nevasca.

- Oh, não... – ela murmurou.

Escorrei um pouco na cadeira, prostrado.

- É. Ele se irritou.

Hermione se virou para me ver.

- Brilhante conclusão. – ela ironizou. Fuzilei-a com o olhar. – Mas, se nos colocarmos no lugar dele, talvez possamos entender... – ela prosseguiu. – Veja só, deve ser complicado nos agüentar quando brigamos. Lembra quando você e ele brigaram no quarto ano? Eu também fiquei numa situação difícil... é bem incômodo mesmo.

Cruzei os braços e a encarei nos olhos.

- Eu não sei. Você e ele nunca brigaram sozinhos para eu saber como é.

- Então imagine. – ela falou. – É difícil, porque nós dois somos amigos dele, e ele fica sem saber para que lado correr. Eu senti o mesmo quando vocês dois brigaram. Eu não queria que nenhum de vocês pensasse que eu tinha alguma preferência. Eu gosto de vocês dois... igualmente.

Eu queria que ela gostasse diferente, mas não me manifestei. No entanto, não notei que sua voz hesitou ligeiramente.

- Ei... – eu disse, me debruçando na mesa. – A gente tá conversando civilizadamente. Isso quer dizer que não estamos mais brigados?

- Acho que sim.

- Ah...

Hermione olhou para a janela.

- Agora estou preocupada com Harry. Está nevando muito...

- Não se preocupe. Harry sabe se cuidar muito bem.

Ela voltou a me olhar, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma voz arrastada falou por cima de nossas cabeças:

- Ora, vejam só... O pobretão e a sangue-ruim finalmente assumiram o caso. Não poderia ser um par pior...

Rapidamente me levantei, os punhos cerrados, prontos para socar aquela cara pálida e arrogante de Draco Malfoy. Crabbe e Goyle já se aprontaram para brigar atrás dele. Hermione pôs uma mão no meu ombro.

- É só não escutar o que ele diz, Rony.

- Muito interessante, Granger... – Malfoy disse maliciosamente. – Acabei de encontrar Potter lá fora, congelando... Ele estava bem irritado, sabia? Vocês finalmente disseram para ele que estava fazendo um papel mais ridículo do que o normal segurando vela para vocês?

- CALA A BOCA! – eu gritei furioso, partindo para cima dele e acertando o nariz dele com um soco.

- Rony, não!

Malfoy cambaleou para trás, levando a mão ao nariz, que sangrava. Ele me olhou com ódio e, antes que eu percebesse, acertou um soco na minha boca. Senti o gosto de sangue assim que meu lábio se abriu e o sangue escorreu por cima da minha língua.

- Rony! – Hermione gritou, acotovelando Malfoy para chegar até mim. Ela colocou uma mão no meu rosto. – Você tá bem?

Olhei com fúria para Malfoy, que sorria desdenhosamente. Tentei tirar Hermione da minha frente para poder chegar a ele, mas Madame Rosmerta apareceu bem na hora.

- Sem brigas no meu bar! Sumam!

Depois de lançar um olhar de desprezo para mim, Malfoy chamou seus capangas e saiu do bar acompanhado deles. Abaixei os olhos, frustrado. Hermione levantou meu rosto, preocupada.

- Tudo bem? Não se machucou muito?

Sorri ligeiramente. Só para vê-la preocupada comigo já valia a pena levar um soco de Malfoy. 

*******

O relógio marcava pouco mais das onze horas da noite. Hermione e eu estávamos sentados no mesmo sofá, um em cada canto. Não dizíamos nada há muito tempo. E o barulho dela batendo o pé no chão repetidamente estava começando a me irritar. Sem contar que eu estava muito sem graça.

Depois que saímos do bar, Hermione insistiu que eu fosse cuidar do meu ferimento na boca com Madame Pomfrey. Era um corte besta, mas ela estava preocupada, e eu só consegui tirar essa idéia de sua cabeça quando disse que pegaria uma detenção se soubessem que andara brigando com Malfoy. Mas Hermione insistiu em cuidar do ferimento, e eu não me recusei quanto à isso. Não sou bobo.

No final, comecei a pensar que o que acontecera pela manhã, a respeito dos dèjá vu's, fosse apenas uma coincidência, afinal. O resto da tarde fora inteiramente diferente do que eu lembrava. Se bem que algo martelava na minha cabeça: e se eu mesmo tivesse mudado o que acontecia? Será que, se eu agisse da mesma maneira que tinha feito pelo que lembrava, as coisas teriam sido iguais? 

Ou talvez eu tivesse tido apenas um sonho premonitório durante a noite, e soubesse de algumas coisas antes que elas acontecessem. Esse pensamento não me agradava, pois eu nunca fui de acreditar em Adivinhação (quando se tem uma professora como Sibila Trelawney fica complicado acreditar nessas babaquices), mas ainda era mais consolador pensar assim do que imaginar que o dia estava se repetindo.

A passagem do retrato da Mulher Gorda abriu subitamente, e Harry entrou jovialmente por ela. Hermione se levantou, postando as mãos nos quadris, parecendo muito aborrecida.

- Você demorou! Estávamos preocupados!

Harry parou no meio da sala, um olhar interrogativo no rosto. Ele correu o olhar para mim, que revirei meus olhos, e depois voltou a encarar Hermione com um sorriso petulante no rosto.

- Então quer dizer que a "Srta. Estou-de-mal" e o "Sr. Não-sou-teimoso" voltaram a se falar? – provocou sarcástico. – Bom saber.

Hermione bufou longamente. Nem me dei o trabalho de responder. Fui logo me deitando no sofá, encarando o teto. Não adiantava discutir com Harry quando ele se irritava e depois queria dar uma de engraçadinho. Ele ficava simplesmente insuportável. E sem graça.

- Onde você estava? – Hermione perguntou ainda brava.

- Com o Hagrid. – Harry respondeu, servindo-se de um copo d'água em uma jarra. Olhei para o copo e senti o pânico se aflorar dentro de mim novamente: era aquele mesmo copo que eu jogara nele na outra noite. – Ele conversa comigo, ao menos. Não é como vocês, que viram dois chatos depois que brigam.

- Harry, vai dormir e pára de encher! – eu gritei para ele sem olhá-lo.

- Quer saber? – ele retrucou indiferente, postando o copo ainda com água barulhentamente em uma mesinha. _A mesma mesinha de onde eu tinha apanhado-o na outra noite. _– Eu vou mesmo! Boa noite pra vocês.

Hermione suspirou e se aproximou de mim. 

- Deixa de ser folgado! – ela chiou assim que viu os meus pés sobre o lugar onde ela estava sentada antes de Harry chegar. Retirei-os ligeiramente à contragosto. 

O silêncio caiu sobre nós, aterrorizador. Comecei a pensar que estava sozinho com Hermione... e isso me deixava nervoso. Eu poderia aproveitar aquela oportunidade, mas nem imaginava de onde tiraria coragem. A primeira coisa a se fazer era quebrar o silêncio.

- E então? Comprou todos os presentes que queria?

Tive a ligeira impressão de que já tinha feito aquela pergunta.

- Sim. Comprei todos. – ela disse satisfeita. – Aliás, comprei o seu e o do Harry, e vocês nem notaram...

- Bah... – resmunguei. – Grande coisa, eu também comprei o seu e o do Harry sem vocês perceberem...

Esquisito... Estava tendo aquela sensação estranha novamente. Mas ela logo foi substituída pelo susto ao ver um visco flutuando sobre nós. Eu sabia muito bem quem estava fazendo aquilo. Meus olhos logo encontraram Harry ao pé da escada, fazendo um feitiço de levitação.

- Mione, tem uma barata nos seus pés!

- Ahhhhh!!! – ela gritou, levantando as pernas para o assento do sofá e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. 

Rapidamente, eu apanhei o copo d'água e joguei em Harry. Só depois que eu notei que já tinha feito isso. Vi Harry me olhar do outro lado da sala muito emburrado e ouvi o som dele indo embora, batendo os pés. Hermione abriu os dedos da mão, de modo que era possível ver os olhinhos castanhos dela me mirando. 

- Que barulho foi esse?

- Fui eu matando a barata. – respondi de pronto.

- Ai, que bom... – ela suspirou aliviada, assim como eu. Não tinha certeza se Hermione tinha mesmo medo de barata, e isso foi a única coisa que me ocorreu no momento. Ainda bem que tinha dado certo.

Hermione respirou fundo e olhou cautelosa para o chão.

- Você matou ela mesmo?

- Era... era só uma barata, Mione... – disse eu, já um pouco arrependido de tê-la enganado. Porém, não perdi a oportunidade de provocá-la. – Eu não sabia que você tinha tanto medo... Garotas são todas iguais mesmo... Umas medrosas.

Ela me olhou com um olhar tão assassino, que me encolhi no assento.

- EU NÃO SOU MEDROSA, RONY WEASLEY!

Hermione poderia até não ser medrosa, mas naquele momento, eu era. Fiquei paralisado, encarando-a totalmente atemorizado. Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar longamente pela boca, levantando-se a seguir. Percebi que não queria que ela fosse embora e segurei-a pela mão. Ela me olhou intrigada e surpresa.

- Não vá. Fique.

Eu realmente não sabia de onde estava vindo toda aquela coragem. Naquele momento, eu não pensei se aquilo já tinha acontecido ou não. Eu só queria estar perto dela. Hermione voltou a se sentar, e eu não soltei a mão dela.

Nos encaramos por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada um ao outro. Minha boca estava seca e minha nuca encharcada de suor. Meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido, que eu tive receio dele estourar minhas costelas. Na minha cabeça, algo repetia-se: "_diga a ela, diga a ela_", mas parecia que havia algo na minha garganta que me impedia de falar.

- Tem algo... que queira me dizer? – Hermione perguntou, sua voz carregada de uma emoção que eu não notei no momento, devido à minha perturbação.

- Sim. – disse eu lentamente. – Eu... preciso muito... te dizer... que eu... eu... 

- Pode dizer. – os olhos dela brilhavam, e ela parecia ansiosa.

- Eu... – meus lábios tremiam intensamente. – Eu... gosto... gosto muito... muito mesmo... de...

As doze badaladas: era meia-noite mais uma vez.


	3. Coincidência? Acho que não

Capítulo Três – Coincidência? Acho que não...

- Desliga essa porcaria, Rony!

Abri os olhos. Não... não estava acontecendo... Por favor, alguém tinha que me dizer que era uma mentira... Não poderia estar acontecendo...

Mas estava, e o despertador filho da mãe não parava de tocar.

Levantei-me enfurecido. Eu estava quase lá! Por uma palavra! Uma palavrinha pequenininha, e Hermione não escutou eu dizer que a amava!

CRACK.

O despertador tinha se estatelado no chão quando eu o atirei. Algumas molas saltaram para fora, e ele ainda ameaçou fazer mais um "bzziss". Pisei nele com força.

- CALA A BOCA, INFELIZ!

Com um último "tic-tac", o derradeiro suspiro, ele partiu para o outro mundo. O mundo para onde iam os espíritos dos despertadores. Ou então ele iria para o lixo. O que viesse primeiro.

Harry, ainda deitado na cama, me encarou chocado. Seus olhos esbugalhados fitavam o falecido relógio.

- Talvez você precise tomar um suco de maracujá... ou um chá.

- FOI A GOTA D'ÁGUA! – gritei, sem me importar se Harry iria ou não entender o que começava a lhe dizer. Eu só precisava desabafar aquilo ou explodiria.

Harry piscou, provavelmente me achando insano. Neville se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos.

- Onde tá pegando fogo? – ele murmurou sonolento.

- Na masmorra do Snape. – Harry respondeu, sentando-se na cama. – Não precisa acordar só por causa disso, Neville.

- Ah, tá...

Harry respirou fundo e colocou os óculos. Encarou-me com um olhar apaziguador.

- Calma, Rony. Respira fundo e se acalma.

Eu não queria me acalmar. Eu queria gritar para o mundo que o dia estava se repetindo e, por culpa disso, eu não tinha acabado de dizer a Hermione que gostava dela.

- Bem na hora, Harry! Bem na hora que eu ia falar, pimba! – bati uma mão sobre a outra com estrondo. – O relógio deu meia-noite.

- E você virou abóbora? – Harry riu.

Sentei-me na cama, aparvalhado.

- O quê?

- Esquece, Cinderela. – Harry disse ainda rindo. – Ou devo dizer... a "Rainha de Copas"? Você tá tão nervoso, que tá mais parecendo ela. Cortem-lhe a cabeça! – ele finalizou teatralmente.

Fiquei paralisado por alguns instantes. Pelo menos não era só eu que era maluco. Harry riu.

- Ótimo, você fala uma língua e eu outra. Estamos quites. Que tal começarmos a falar inglês agora?

Dei-me conta que Harry achava que aquele era um dia comum, e que nada de errado estava acontecendo. Ele não sabia que o dia estava se repetindo e, por isso, não entendia quando eu dizia que quase tinha conseguido falar tudo para Hermione na noite anterior.

- Harry... você vai me achar doido quando eu contar... – comecei timidamente.

- Sem problemas! Eu já acho você maluco, Rony.

Suspirei.

- O dia está se repetindo. – disse de um fôlego só.

Harry não disse nada por alguns segundos. Parecia estar absorvendo o que eu tinha acabado de falar. Ele colocou uma mão na minha testa e a outra na dele.

- Parece que não está com febre...

- É sério, Harry! Eu tenho certeza do que estou dizendo!

Eu estava desesperado. Tinha que fazê-lo acreditar! Até quando iria repetir o mesmo dia? Isso iria me enlouquecer!

- Que tal você visitar Madame Pomfrey, Rony?

Segurei-o pelos colarinhos, balançando-o.

- Você tem que acreditar em mim!

- Vai com calma, Rony... Senta e me conta o que está acontecendo. Mas me larga primeiro.

Larguei-o, mas não tive calma o suficiente para me sentar. Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Harry me acompanhava com os olhos e, pelo menos eu achava, ele escutava com atenção o meu longo relato.

- E foi isso, Harry! Ontem, quando eu estava quase dizendo tudo para ela, deu meia-noite, e eu não me lembro de mais nada depois disso!

Harry estava boquiaberto. Ele coçou a cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos já bagunçados.

- O dia está se repetindo. E como eu ou Hermione, ou qualquer outra pessoa, não sabe disso?

- Como é que você quer que eu saiba? Acho que só está acontecendo comigo...

- Você tem certeza de que não é um sonho? Que tal se beliscar?

- Não é um sonho! Pára de tirar uma da minha cara!

- Eu não estou! – ele disse rápido, tentando me tranqüilizar. – Eu sei como é estar preso em um sonho, Rony... Esqueceu que isso sempre acontece comigo? Quando eu sonho com o...

- Não precisa dizer o nome dele! – eu falei de supetão. – Já está bastante ruim sem você lembrar que ele existe.

Harry bufou irritado como fazia todas as vezes em que eu, ou qualquer outra pessoa, tinha medo de ouvir o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Olha, Rony, eu já fiquei preso em sonhos... E eles realmente pareciam reais. Talvez isso seja apenas um sonho.

- Você acha?

- Bem... pra mim é bastante real. Mas isso não significa -

- Harry, eu estou desesperado! Não agüento mais!

- Calma. A gente só precisa pensar direito.

Sentei-me de frente a ele.

- Você acredita em mim?

- Rony, depois de tudo que já aconteceu comigo na minha vida, eu acredito em qualquer coisa... – ele disse seriamente. – Além disso, você está tão desesperado que eu não tenho como não acreditar.

Respirei aliviado.

- O que você sugere?

- Hermione.

- Hermione? – gritei assustado, já sentindo as orelhas quentes.

- Claro, quem mais? Antes de ela ser a garota que você gosta, ela é a sabe-tudo do grupo, lembra?

Não me preocupei em pedir para ele não dizer o nome dela alto. Aquele dia se repetiria de qualquer maneira, e tudo seria esquecido no final...

*******

- Bem, o melhor é você explicar tudo para ela... como fez para mim.

Pela terceira vez, que eu me lembrasse, eu e Harry estávamos descendo juntos as escadas do dormitório masculino, em direção à Sala Comunal. Minha cabeça doía só de pensar em viver o mesmo dia novamente. No entanto, dessa vez, Harry (e logo Hermione) sabia o que estava acontecendo e, pelo que parecia, acreditava em mim. Com toda a certeza um dos dois saberia me tirar daquela enrascada. E se tinham duas pessoas que eu confiava cegamente no mundo, essas seriam com certeza meus dois melhores amigos: Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.

Ouvi um miado distante e logo me lembrei do que ia acontecer. Coloquei um braço na frente de Harry, forçando-o a parar de descer as escadas. Eu não tropeçaria naquele maldito gato novamente. Harry me olhou curioso.

- O que foi?

- Bichento vai atravessar nosso caminho correndo atrás de um rato.

Não deu outra. Quando Bichento passou por nós e começou a correr ao nosso redor atrás do bendito rato explosivo, Harry me olhou em estado de choque.

- Se eu não tivesse acreditado em você antes, Rony, acreditaria agora.

- Espere, ainda tem mais. – eu sorri, começando a aproveitar a idéia de que eu sabia tudo antes de acontecer. Abaixei-me e apanhei pelo rabo o rato que Bichento perseguia; como conseqüência, o gato começou a arranhar as minhas pernas para tentar alcançar o bicho.

- O que você vai fazer com isso? – Harry perguntou curioso, acompanhando-me enquanto eu descia as escadas. Bichento nos seguia, ronronando irritado.

- Isso é um rato explosivo, uma das "Gemialidades" de Fred e Jorge.

- Como você sabe? Ah, deixa eu adivinhar, isso já aconteceu?

- Já.

Eu estava tão feliz comigo mesmo! Daquela vez, eu não tinha tropeçado em Bichento e me esborrachado no chão! E ainda poderia dar o troco em Fred e Jorge! Era maravilhoso!

- Bom dia, meninos. – Hermione cumprimentou-nos assim que aparecemos na Sala Comunal, levantando-se e largando um livro na poltrona. – O que você está fazendo com esse rato, Rony?

- Bichento estava atrás dele.

- E por que você o apanhou? – ela perguntou sem entender. – Deixasse que ele continuasse perseguindo-o. Bichento faz isso todos os dias.

- Eu não fiz isso porque... – os gêmeos, como eu previa, apareceram na sala. - ...ele é um rato explosivo, feito por Fred e Jorge!

Foi Jorge que apanhou, surpreso, o rato que eu tinha jogado em cima deles. Hermione os encarava incrédula. Fred estava estupefato. E Harry, a custo, segurava o riso.

- O que significa isso, Roniquinho? – Fred perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Hermione olhou dos gêmeos para mim, e depois encarou Bichento, que arranhava agora as pernas de Jorge, tentando inutilmente alcançar o rato nas mãos dele.

- Eu já entendi tudo! – Hermione exclamou indignada. – Vocês iam testar mais uma das suas invenções malucas no _meu_ gato?

Fred e Jorge me fuzilaram com o olhar, mas eu sorri por dentro. Esse era o troco por terem, duas vezes, zombado de mim quando eu caí da escada.

- Mionezinha... – Fred começou. – Você precisa entender que - 

- EU NÃO PRECISO ENTENDER NADA! – ela gritou exasperada. – O meu Bichento... vocês iam - 

- Bom dia! – Neville exclamou, aparecendo na sala. 

- AH! – Jorge, que ainda segurava o rato, gritou, e rapidamente jogou o rato para Neville, que o apanhou sem entender nada. Todos o encararam.

BUM.

Neville parecia ter acabado de perder uma partida de Snap Explosivo. Suas sobrancelhas estavam chamuscadas, e seu cabelo exalava fumaça preta e fedorenta no ar. As cinzas do rato jaziam na sua mão.

- É, né? – Jorge falou simplesmente. – Parece que funciona.

Pelo menos o dia estava sendo diferente, pensei. _Eu_ estava mudando-o. Mudando meu destino.

*******

- Espera um pouco... – Hermione sussurrou, seus olhos arregalados. A torrada que ela iria levar a boca ainda estava na sua mão, esquecida. – O que vocês estão dizendo pra mim?

Dessa vez, não houve discussão entre Hermione e os gêmeos no meio do Salão Principal. Gina e Neville (que já tinha se limpado das cinzas) conversavam sobre a mesma coisa: os preparativos da festa de Natal do dia seguinte. Enquanto isso, eu e Harry contávamos a Hermione sobre o que estava acontecendo comigo.

- O dia está se repetindo. – eu falei, já novamente deixando de achar isso divertido. Tá bom que adivinhar certas coisas era legal, mas eu já estava me enchendo de viver sempre a mesma coisa.

Ela largou a torrada sobre o prato e mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo pensar.

- Você tem certeza, Rony? Não é nenhuma brincadeira?

- É claro que eu tenho! – respondi desesperado. – Eu não brincaria com uma coisa dessas!

- Não sei... talvez vocês só estejam querendo me aplicar uma peça.

- É sério, Mione. – Harry se interpôs. – Eu acredito no Rony. Diante de tantas coisas estranhas que já me aconteceram, não consigo deixar de não acreditar.

- É exatamente por isso que eu acho estranho. – Hermione retrucou. – Geralmente as coisas esquisitas acontecem com _você, _Harry, e não com o Rony.

Harry se calou por alguns instantes.

- Mas está acontecendo comigo, é o que importa! – protestei. Hermione ia dizer algo, mas Harry começou a falar seriamente.

- Será... que isso tem a ver com o Vol...

- Não diga o nome dele! – eu falei depressa, antes que ele completasse a palavra.

Harry me ignorou solenemente.

- Mas se for mesmo por culpa de Voldemort...

- Se fosse por ele, Harry... – Hermione começou. – O feitiço, ou maldição, ou o que quer que seja, não recairia sobre você, ao invés de Rony?

- Mas e se deu errado? – Harry supôs. – E se ao invés de me atingir, ele não atingiu Rony por engano?

- Esperem um pouco. – eu intervi apressadamente. – Esse não é o ponto. Não importa saber se foi Você-Sabe-Quem ou se eu estou nessa situação por engano. O que realmente importa é que eu não agüento mais isso, e que quero sair desse pesadelo!

- Um pesadelo? – Hermione repetiu pensativa. – Você já verificou se isso é realmente um sonho? Se é real?

- Eu já supus isso também. – Harry falou.

- Não sei... – respondi, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos. – Como vou saber?

Levantei a cabeça e vi uma cena que já tinha visto antes:

- Neville, me passa a garrafa de suco de abóbora. – Fred pediu.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – gritei, levantando-me, mas o estrago já tinha acontecido. A jarra de suco já tinha se partido, e Gina estava completamente encharcada.

- De-desculpe...

- Depois que desculpa foi inventada muita gente deixou de apanhar! – ela retrucou com os olhos faiscando, levantando-se e indo embora batendo os pés.

- Mulheres... – Fred comentou, como se fosse um grande sábio. – Sempre parecem que engoliram pimenta.

Sentei-me desolado, enquanto Harry e Hermione me encaravam atônitos.

- Não vamos a Hogsmeade hoje. – Hermione decidiu. – Vamos à biblioteca!

*******

Infelizmente para mim a nossa busca não retornou resultado algum. Passamos todo o resto da manhã, a tarde e o início da noite na biblioteca, vasculhando livros. Madame Pince achou que estivéssemos aprontando algo, já que era totalmente improvável que três alunos passassem a véspera de Natal enfurnados na biblioteca ao invés de estarem passeando em Hogsmeade.

Era óbvio que isso não era exatamente divertido, mas eu estava tão desesperado para sair daquele pesadelo, que não me importava em ler quantos livros fossem necessários. Até mesmo _Hogwarts, uma história, _e acho que essa foi a única vez em que me senti tentado a fazer isso. Mas era um momento de desespero, e em horas assim, as pessoas fazem as coisas mais inimagináveis.

Uma coisa que me deixou imensamente contente foi ver o empenho dos meus amigos para me ajudar. Eles poderiam não ter certeza se aquilo era mesmo real, ou se serviria de alguma coisa, mas estavam me ajudando do jeito que podiam. Hermione vasculhava livros com uma velocidade incrível, e Harry se propôs a ir roubar livros da Seção Reservada com sua Capa de Invisibilidade se isso se fizesse necessário.

No entanto, eu já estava achando que aquilo não serviria de nada. Exausto, abaixei minha cabeça sobre um exemplar de _Maldições: defenda-se!_. Estava tentado a desistir de tudo aquilo.

- O que está fazendo, Rony? – Hermione perguntou enérgica, soltando uma pilha de livros grossos sobre a mesa com estrondo. – Você não vai desistir, vai?

Escondi meu rosto entre os braços. Eu queria que aquilo acabasse...

- E se eu for dar uma olhada na biblioteca particular do Snape? – Harry sugeriu em um sussurro. Levantei minha cabeça rapidamente, e Hermione se virou bruscamente para olhá-lo. – Eu sei que ele tem uns livros de Artes das Trevas lá, talvez se eu olhasse alguns...

- Você tá doido? – perguntei. – Em se tratando de Snape, e justamente você, a coisa pode tomar formas estrondosas!

- Como uma expulsão... – Hermione falou baixinho, sentando-se.

- De que importa? – Harry abriu os braços, encostando-se na cadeira. – Rony, você não disse que o dia está se repetindo? Isso quer dizer que amanhã nada disso terá acontecido, e eu não serei expulso. Além disso, vocês não confiam em mim? Eu sei me virar.

Não pude deixar de admirar meu amigo intimamente. Harry era realmente ousado.

- Mas e... se Rony estiver errado? – Hermione disse, olhando-me temerosa. – Não que eu não acredite em você, Rony, mas... e se amanhã o dia não se repetir? Harry, você pode se meter numa grande encrenca...

- Grande coisa. Quantas vezes isso já não aconteceu?

- Eu não posso permitir isso. – falei depressa. – Você não vai se arriscar com Snape por causa de algo que pode ser besteira minha. Eu posso estar apenas... ficando maluco.

- Também não é assim, Rony! – Hermione protestou. – Você não está ficando doido!

- Vamos, vamos! – Madame Pince interrompeu nossa conversa, batendo palmas. – Saiam da minha biblioteca, já está na hora de irem para suas Casas!

Ao sairmos da biblioteca, estávamos carregados até as orelhas de grossos livros. Quando estávamos no corredor do quinto andar, Harry parou de andar e exclamou:

- Eu já me decidi! Vou na masmorra do Snape!

- Não, Harry! – Hermione exclamou, mas ele já estava despejando metade dos livros nos meus braços e a outra metade nos de Hermione.

- Espera mais um pouco. – eu pedi. Não queria que Harry se metesse numa encrenca dessas por minha causa. – Talvez se nós - 

- Eu vou pegar minha Capa de Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto na Torre. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- ESPERA! – eu gritei, lembrando-me de algo. Harry se virou. – Você tem que voltar antes da meia-noite.

- Antes da meia-noite? Por quê? – Hermione perguntou.

Harry a encarou por alguns segundos e depois me olhou. Entendi exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dele: a conversa que tivemos pela manhã, quando contei a ele que não tinha conseguido falar sobre meus sentimentos com Hermione exatamente por causa da meia-noite.

- Tudo bem, Cinderela. – Harry piscou para mim. – Que tal aproveitar enquanto eu estou fora para fazer aquilo?

Ele riu e foi embora antes que eu pudesse protestar. Hermione se virou intrigada para mim.

- "Cinderela"? Fazer o quê?

- É uma longa história, Mione. – eu falei, sentindo as orelhas quentes. – E ainda não estou pronto para te contar.

*******

Minha cabeça estourava de dor, e eu deitei-a sobre meus braços. Hermione, que tinha acabado de virar uma página de _Feitiços – um apanhado desde a Idade Média_, olhou-me de esguelha e deu um ligeiro sorriso.

- Você precisa mesmo descansar, Rony.

Só estávamos nós dois na Sala Comunal novamente. Já tinha passado das onze horas, e Harry ainda não tinha voltado. Eu e Hermione procurávamos nos livros que tínhamos, mas não havíamos achado absolutamente nada de aproveitável. Sinceramente, eu já estava começando a me acostumar com a idéia de viver, mais uma vez, o mesmo dia. Mas Hermione estava decidida em encontrar uma solução antes da meia-noite. E eu não podia deixar de me sentir imensamente feliz pela preocupação dela comigo.

- Pare com isso, Mione. – murmurei. – Você também deve estar cansada.

- Faltam apenas mais dois livros, Rony. Não vou parar até achar.

Sentei-me ereto novamente e a encarei por vários minutos, observando cada movimento seu, cada traço de seu rosto. Engoli em seco e, antes que pudesse me conter, segurei sua mão, impedindo-a que virasse mais uma página. Hermione me olhou confusa.

- O que foi?

- Obrigado.

Ela sorriu, ruborizando.

- Você é meu amigo, Rony. Eu tenho que fazer isso por você.

Sem saber de onde tirava coragem, aproximei minha cadeira da dela. Hermione não tirou os olhos de cima de mim. Comecei a sentir aquela contração involuntária no topo do estômago. Mas eu tinha que falar; tinha que dizer para ela o que sentia.

- Hermione... tem algo que eu preciso lhe dizer...

- Pois então diga.

- Tantas vezes eu já tentei te dizer isso, Mione... E eu não consigo... Eu tenho medo... Medo de dizer e, também, do tanto que eu gosto...

A passagem do retrato abriu-se abruptamente, mas tanto eu, como Hermione, não vimos ninguém entrar. Entreolhamo-nos e tivemos o mesmo pensamento.

- Harry? É você? – Hermione perguntou se levantando, assim como eu.

O capuz da capa escorregou e pudemos enxergar o rosto vermelho de Harry. Seus óculos estavam tortos no rosto, os cabelos mais despenteados do que nunca, e ele parecia completamente sem fôlego. Hermione e eu nos aproximamos dele, ajoelhando-nos ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou com urgência.

Ele respirou fundo, parecendo tentar recuperar o fôlego.

- Snape... ele entrou... bem quando eu... estava mexendo nos livros...

- Ai, meu Deus! – Hermione exclamou, levando as mãos à boca.

- Ele te viu? – perguntei, imaginando o pior.

Harry negou.

- Eu estava bem escondido por baixo da capa... mas deixei o livro cair no chão. – ele respirou muito fundo. – Mas Snape sabe que era eu. Ele sabe que eu tenho a capa. E tudo que acontece de errado ele me culpa... se bem que... – ele riu. - ...não posso tirar a razão dele por isso; geralmente a culpa é minha mesmo.

- Mas alguém mais te viu?

- Não, Mione. – ele sorriu. – Quer dizer... Madame Nor-r-ra me farejou, mas eu fugi antes que Filch chegasse. – ele se virou para mim. – Mas eu estava mais preocupado com o horário, por isso vim correndo. Que horas são, Cinderela?

Virei-me para olhar o relógio da parede e minha respiração paralisou quando vi que faltava apenas um minuto para a meia-noite. Harry e Hermione enxergaram o mesmo que eu.

- Você descobriu algo? – Hermione perguntou, atropelando as palavras.

- Sim. Rony está mesmo sob uma maldição, mas eu não consegui trazer o livro para vocês lerem. – ele fez um gesto displicente. – É um nome complicado que não me lembro, mas o importante é que - 

- Você sabe como revertê-la? – perguntei, já ouvindo a primeira badalada.

Harry postou a mão nos meus ombros, olhando profunda e seriamente nos meus olhos.

- Você tem que resolver seu assunto mais importante. É isso que está lhe prendendo no tempo. A coisa mais importante... 

Ele olhou Hermione de soslaio e voltou a me encarar. Já era a sétima badalada. Harry abriu minha mão e colocou algo dentro dela.

- Você tem que ter coragem. Tem que dizer aquilo.

Abaixei meus olhos. Dentro da minha mão, Harry tinha colocado um visco.

A décima segunda badalada. Meia-noite novamente.


	4. Debaixo do visco

Capítulo Quatro – Debaixo do visco

BZZISS. BZZISS.

- Desliga essa porcaria, Rony!

BZZISS. BZZISS. BZZISS. BZZISS.

Ouvi o som de Harry se arrastando. Uma batida. Percebi que ele mesmo tinha se encarregado de dar um jeito no despertador.

- O que há com você, hein?

Não respondi. O primeiro pensamento que tive quando acordei não foi que, pela quarta vez, o dia estava se repetindo. Eu estava muito mais angustiado com o que tinha que fazer.

__

"Você tem que resolver seu assunto mais importante. É isso que está lhe prendendo no tempo. A coisa mais importante..."

As palavras de Harry não saíam da minha cabeça. Eu tinha que fazer aquilo... tinha que falar com Hermione. Não havia mais nenhum assunto pendente, nada mais importante do que aquilo. Eu tinha certeza que, se não abrisse meu coração com Hermione, nunca mais sairia daquele dia.

__

"Você tem que ter coragem. Tem que dizer aquilo."

Coragem... eu era um covarde. Não era um verdadeiro grifinório. Coragem era o que mais me faltava quando estava perto de Hermione. Ela me desarmava, deixava-me completamente sem defesas. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Ei... – Harry balançou uma mão sobre meu rosto. – Tá dormindo de olho aberto, é?

Encarei-o profundamente.

- Lembra do que a gente conversou ontem?

Não importava que eu já tivesse conversado isso com ele uma vez. Eu precisava de um conselho, precisava de palavras que me encorajassem. Precisava ouvir novamente que as coisas dariam certo se eu contasse tudo para Hermione... ou não.

*******

Tudo foi exatamente igual naquele dia. Não me dei ao trabalho de mudar as coisas como tinha feito das outras vezes. Eu estava entorpecido demais para fazer isso. Estava preso dentro do meu próprio dilema para pensar em mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos.

Eu tinha uma escolha a fazer. Tinha que escolher entre ficar preso no tempo ou contar tudo à Hermione. E eu não sabia qual das duas opções me assustava mais. Se eu contasse tudo para Hermione, tinha medo de ela brigar comigo... da nossa amizade nunca mais ser a mesma. Eu não queria perder uma amiga. Ainda mais uma amiga como ela.

- E você? Vai dar um presente para a Mione?

Olhei para Harry. Mais uma vez, estávamos os dois, tentando nos esconder para que ninguém soubesse que estávamos na seção feminina daquela loja de departamentos. Ele tinha derrubado as bolsas depois de ver Cho Chang entrar na loja. E eu olhava toda hora de esguelha para Hermione, enquanto ela escolhia um perfume... e ninguém tirava da minha cabeça que aquele perfume era para o "Vitinho". 

- Um presente? – perguntei. – Um presente _especial_?

- É... Alguma coisa que não sejam livros.

Olhei novamente para Hermione e voltei a encarar Harry.

- Você acha que adianta?

- Claro que sim!

- E se ela gostar de outro, Harry? E se não gostar de mim?

Harry sorriu. E havia algo escondido no brilho do olhar dele, algo que me deu a impressão de que ele sabia mais do que queria dizer.

- Você nunca vai descobrir se não falar com ela.

- Do quê vocês tão falando aí embaixo? – uma voz feminina perguntou sobre nossas cabeças. Tremi involuntariamente.

- Nada...

Era Hermione. Eu estava receoso de me levantar, mas Harry derrubou mais algumas bolsas para longe, deixando-me a sós com ela de qualquer maneira. Não me levantei, mas Hermione se abaixou. Ela alçou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu, hein? Vocês estão esquisitos...

Olhei-a bem dentro dos seus olhos castanhos. O frasco de perfume azul escuro estava seguro em suas mãos. Ela sorriu para mim quando notou que eu estava olhando para o frasco.

- O que você acha? – ela perguntou ansiosa, enfiando o perfume sob minhas narinas.

Senti a fragrância por segundos intermináveis. E também senti algo se revirar dentro de mim. Algo que me entristecia. Imaginei como seria bom se ela estivesse tendo todo aquele cuidado para escolher algo para mim. Mas a minha teimosia fez-me acreditar que eu estava enganado. Hermione nunca gostaria de alguém sem graça como eu. Ela era uma garota superior... inteligente, decidida. Eu era apenas um garoto comum, sem dotes especiais...

- Eu gostei... é masculino, não é?

- É sim. – ela sorriu novamente, fechando o frasco. – Então você gostou...

- Pra quem é?

Como eu queria que ela respondesse que era para mim...

- Isso não é da sua conta. – ela respondeu misteriosa.

Mordi os lábios com força, tentando não olhar para ela. Droga, por que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Por que eu tinha que gostar dela? Eu não era correspondido... Só uma garota muito burra se interessaria por mim, e certamente burra era a última coisa que Hermione era.

- É para o "Vitinho"?

Ela riu.

- E se for? O que você tem haver com isso?

Hermione levantou-se antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Continuei agachado, encarando o chão. Harry se aproximou.

- E aí?

- Não adianta, Harry. Ela não gosta de mim.

Harry tirou seus óculos e colocou-os no meu rosto. Meus olhos doeram. O grau das lentes era muito forte. Harry era quase cego!

- Você precisa mais deles do que eu.

*******

- Xeque-mate.

- Ah, não!

Já era a segunda vez que eu vencia Harry no xadrez aquela noite. Hermione ainda acompanhava-nos ligeiramente atenta, mas Gina, sentada ao lado dela, já mostrava os primeiros sinais de sono.

- Eu quero revanche! – Harry exclamou.

- Outra? – perguntei rindo. – Não está cansado de perder?

Ele fez um gesto negligente. Ri e já ia começar a arranjar novamente as peças, quando olhei para o relógio: quase onze e meia. Eu tinha pouco tempo para fazer o queria, isto é, se eu tivesse coragem. Mas pelo menos eu tinha que tentar, não é?

- E então? Vamos jogar mais uma vez?

- Não. – respondi lentamente.

- Como não?

- Ih, Rony, tá com medo de perder a invencibilidade, é? – Gina perguntou bocejando.

- Gina, vai dormir. – falei, olhando torto para minha irmã.

- Finalmente você teve uma boa idéia. – ela me provocou, ainda sonolenta. – Boa noite pra vocês.

Harry ficou olhando para Gina enquanto ela subia as escadas, pensativo. Depois ele olhou para Hermione, que tinha apoiado a cabeça sobre os joelhos, e para mim, que começava a arrumar as peças do tabuleiro.

- Erm... – ele pigarreou. – Acho que estou sobrando.

Olhei feio para ele. Onde já se viu dizer uma coisa daquelas? Felizmente, Hermione parecia tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, que nem notou a indireta (muito direta) de Harry. Ele se despediu com um "boa noite" e subiu as escadas. Eu e Hermione novamente ficamos a sós. Ela levantou os olhos, observando-me guardar as peças. Um silêncio constrangedor tinha se formado.

- Você não vai dormir também?

Perguntei por perguntar. Só para quebrar o silêncio. Eu não queria que ela fosse dormir, se bem que o medo começava a aflorar dentro de mim, e eu não sabia se seria melhor que ela me livrasse do que eu tinha que fazer, indo dormir. Era estranho, mas às vezes eu esquecia que certas coisas já tinha acontecido.

- Agora não tô mais com sono...

- Quer jogar?

Ela riu baixinho.

- Melhor não. Você ganharia de qualquer jeito mesmo. Você é muito bom em xadrez, Rony.

Isso eu tinha perguntado de propósito. Só para ouvir ela me elogiar. Fechei o tabuleiro. Aquela contração no topo do meu estômago tinha começado novamente. Eu suava. A essas alturas, eu já tinha esquecido que o dia estava repetindo... Naquele momento, eu comecei a pensar só no que eu tinha que fazer. E que não sabia se deveria fazer ou não.

__

Eu gosto tanto de você

Que até prefiro esconder

Levantei e coloquei o tabuleiro sobre uma das poltronas. Senti que minhas mãos tremiam. E se desse tudo errado? E se, afinal, eu estivesse certo, e Hermione realmente não gostasse de mim? E se ela brigasse comigo? E se eu perdesse a amizade dela? Era o que eu menos queria... Não seria melhor continuar escondendo? Deixar que as coisas seguissem por elas mesmas? 

__

Deixo assim ficar subentendido

Virei-me e vi que Hermione me observava atentamente. Engoli em seco. Parecia que era difícil respirar. Minha boca estava terrivelmente seca. Desviei meu olhar do dela e vi, flutuando, um visco, bem sobre nós. _Harry..._ É claro, ele sempre estava tentando me ajudar. Será que ele estava certo mesmo? Ou será que as palavras que ele me disse foram só para me confortar?

__

Como uma idéia que existe na cabeça

E não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer

Sentei-me ao lado dela. Notei que Hermione não tirava os olhos de mim, mesmo que não dissesse nada. O visco ainda pairava sobre nossas cabeças. Voltei a olhar para ela, sentindo que era a hora certa. Eu não podia mais esconder. Não podia mais fugir. Se ela não gostasse de mim, eu teria que aceitar. O que não podia era continuar nessa agonia. Não a besteira do dia estar se repetindo. Naquele momento eu não pensava mais nisso. Eu só pensava em Hermione, em quanto eu gostava dela, e que eu não podia mais guardar isso só para mim.

Pousei minha mão sobre a dela. Hermione baixou os olhos, mas não fez um único movimento para me impedir. Senti um calafrio quando ela, delicadamente, segurou entre seus dedos a minha mão.

- Eu preciso... te dizer... uma coisa...

__

Eu acho tão bonito isso de ser abstrato, baby

A beleza é mesmo tão fugaz 

- Eu estou ouvindo, Rony.

Era difícil falar. Era difícil respirar. Era difícil olhar para ela, mas eu também não queria olhar para nenhum outro lugar. Eu só via Hermione na minha frente, e eu só queria vê-la. Só ela existia para mim naquele momento.

- Há algum tempo... eu me convenci disso... Mas se parar para pensar, acho que isso já existia dentro de mim antes mesmo que eu percebesse.

Ela me olhava como se entendesse. Ela me escutava como se fosse aquilo que queria ouvir.

__

É uma idéia que existe na cabeça

E não tem a menor pretensão de convencer

- Acho que eu queria mesmo me convencer de que não era verdade. Que eu... não estava sentindo. Porque eu tinha medo. Medo de parecer bobo... sem sentido. Medo de _você_ me achar bobo.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de me contradizer ou, o que eu temia, confirmar o que eu estava dizendo. Ela apenas continuou me encarando, seus olhos brilhando, e um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Ela estava fazendo tudo para me encorajar, eu sentia isso, e por isso conseguia prosseguir.

__

Pode até parecer fraqueza

Pois que seja fraqueza então

- Mas eu comecei a sentir também que não poderia ser algo ruim. Eu me sentia tão bem com isso, aliás, eu me sinto tão bem. Apesar de ter medo, isso me faz bem. Eu fico feliz em saber que posso sentir isso. É bom acordar e saber que logo eu vou me deparar... com... _você_, e que tudo isso vai aflorar novamente.

__

A alegria que me dá

Isso vai sem eu dizer

Eu ia falar mais, mas Hermione colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios. Era maravilhoso olhar para ela; seus olhos brilhavam tanto que pareciam me iluminar. Eu podia me ver refletido neles, e era muito bom acompanhar as linhas dos lábios formando um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Eu já entendi, Rony. 

A voz dela era apenas um sussurro, mas para mim foi como se ela estivesse gritando aquilo para o mundo.

Segurei o rosto dela entre as minhas mãos. Sentia tanta coisa junta dentro de mim que seria impossível descrever. Meu coração batia rápido demais, meus ouvidos estavam surdos, e eu decididamente não estava respirando. Sentia euforia, alegria e felicidade. Queria gritar para todos que eu a amava, mas especialmente queria dizer isso a ela. Eu queria estar com ela para sempre e somente naquele momento. Queria me ver refletido nos olhos dela e admirar seu sorriso em todos os dias da minha vida.

Não era necessário que ela dissesse algo. Sua expressão dizia tudo. O toque de suas mãos macias nas minhas, que ainda seguravam seu rosto, era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tivesse experimentado na vida. Tudo e qualquer coisa se tornava pequeno e insignificante comparado a isso.

- Mione... Eu preciso dizer... Eu não me importo de repetir isso quantas vezes forem necessárias. Se amanhã eu precisar olhar para você e dizer tudo de novo, eu direi. Mione, eu te amo... te amo mais do que a mim, mais do que a minha vida. Mais do que tudo.

__

Se amanhã não for nada disso

Caberá só a mim esquecer (eu digo vai doer)

Ela sorriu e apontou para cima. Assim que levantei os olhos, pude ver o visco que ainda flutuava sobre nós. Ouvi a risadinha dela, e pude ver que suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente avermelhadas. Eu ri também... foi aí que entendi tudo. Eu era mesmo um pateta... mas um pateta apaixonado. E Hermione sempre estava um passo na minha frente, mas o que isso importava? Se ela estivesse na minha frente, eu sempre poderia vê-la e admirá-la.

- Acho melhor cumprirmos a tradição.

A risadinha dela parou e foi substituída pelo sorriso mais belo... eu não poderia, nunca mais, achar algo mais bonito que aquilo. E pensar que um dia eu a tinha achado apenas uma menina sabe-tudo desengonçada. Hermione era a garota mais linda do mundo... para mim.

Eu me aproximei dela, sentindo um furacão de emoções dentro de mim. Aquilo era tudo que eu queria e tudo que eu mais esperava. Não havia a lua, nem as estrelas, mas isso não era importante, porque eu nunca olharia para nada disso podendo ver Hermione. Era simples e comum para quem visse, mas nenhum de nós interpretava dessa maneira. Pelo simples fato de sermos nós que sentíamos.

Era tão maravilhoso sentir a mão dela tocando minha nuca... Era tão bom tocar os cabelos dela, que por mais que fossem embaraçados para os outros, para mim eram magníficos. Como ela era macia... e quente. Era como se uma aura de calor, um calor reconfortante, emanasse dela e entrasse dentro de mim.

Os seus lábios se encaixavam nos meus como se tivessem sido feitos juntos e... somente agora... houvessem se reencontrado. Tudo nela era bom. Tudo nela tinha gosto de cereja. Esquisito, não é? Eu sempre sinto gosto de cereja quando a beijo, como naquele dia...

__

O que eu ganho o que eu perco

Ninguém precisa saber

Se eu tivesse que repetir aquilo, não importaria. Ouvi, como vindo de um lugar muito distante, as doze badaladas.

E o visco ainda flutuava sobre nós.

__

Nota da autora: Muito obrigada mesmo a todo pessoal que deixou coments: Pretty Sakura, Sabrina M., Nandinha Shinomori, Kagome-chan FOFA (duplo comentário ;), Jackie Granger (minha miguxa) e Aly Granfoy. Vocês são muito gentis :D Bjks mil e um!!!


	5. Feliz Natal, Rony!

Capítulo Cinco – Feliz Natal, Rony!

Resmunguei. Por que aquele maldito despertador sempre tinha que interromper meus melhores sonhos?

O que eu sonhava? Sonhava que tinha conseguido falar tudo para Hermione. Sonhava que tinha beijado-a. Não importava que, como Hermione mesmo diz, não tenha sido um beijo de final de filme (e até hoje eu não sei o que ela quer dizer com isso). De qualquer maneira, eu e ela concordamos em uma coisa: foi o início de tudo. Foi o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas.

Como eu queria continuar a sonhar... Melhor: eu queria que aquele sonho fosse real.

Mas o despertador não parava de tocar, e um dia, aquele mesmo dia, estava começando.

Abri os olhos. Tudo bem, disse a mim mesmo. Que o dia se repetisse. Eu não me importava de dizer milhões de vezes a Hermione que a amava. Eu não me importaria de estar debaixo do visco mais uma vez.

No entanto, uma coisa eu estava estranhando: por que Harry ainda não tinha reclamado para que eu desligasse o despertador?

Quando sentei, colocando os pés ao lado da cama, quase pisei em um monte de pacotes. Pacotes? Olhei arregalado para eles e peguei um deles na mão. Eram... presentes... presentes de Natal...

Ainda um pouco abobado, desliguei o despertador sem notar que o fazia. Meus olhos só conseguiam enxergar os presentes. E não era pelo simples fato de serem presentes, era o que eles significavam: o Natal tinha chegado; eu nunca mais teria que viver aquela mesma véspera?

Comecei a rasgar os papéis de presente e procurava avidamente entre os cartões a letra caprichada de Hermione. Por sorte, eu estava sozinho no dormitório e ninguém me ouviu rir sozinho por ser Natal. Procurava, procurava, mas não achava. Já estava começando a me desanimar quando encontrei, escondido, um pequeno embrulho... azul escuro... Quando abri o presente, não acreditei no que via. Mas o que mais me emocionou foi a mensagem do cartão musical, escolhido a dedo, e tão caprichado. Eu nunca poderia esquecer o sentimento quente e prazeroso que escorreu dentro de mim.

Não havia Bichento correndo atrás de ratos explosivos quando eu estava descendo as escadas segurando, em uma mão, o presente, e em outra, o cartão. E também não havia barulho algum. O único som era distante, parecia que não era na Torre, e eu comecei a achar que estava sozinho. Mas não importava que eu estivesse sozinho contanto que eu achasse a pessoa que queria.

E eu a achei. Sentada em um dos sofás de veludo vermelho, lendo seus próprios cartões de Natal. Parei perto da porta da Sala Comunal, apenas observando-a. A sala estava vazia, com exceção dela, ou então eu não estava vendo mais nada que não fosse Hermione. E ela parecia absorta demais para me notar.

Aproximei-me furtivamente por trás do sofá onde ela se encontrava. Sorri ao ver que ela lia, justamente, o meu cartão. Encostei meu queixo no seu ombro e senti o sobressalto dela, mas o que era melhor era seu perfume, seu cheiro...

- Você me assustou. – ela sorriu para mim, e eu senti que realmente aquilo, simplesmente aquilo, era tudo que eu poderia querer.

- Como é bom viver o hoje, você não acha? – perguntei, sentando-me ao seu lado e observando-a atentamente, como que hipnotizado. Ela colocou sua mão nos meus cabelos.

- Hoje é um dia especial. – ela falou, abraçando-me apertado. – Feliz Natal, Rony!

Acariciei, um tanto sem jeito, o topo de sua cabeça e fiz de tudo para que ela continuasse me abraçando. Como eu queria ouvir aquilo. E ouvir com a voz de Hermione fazia com que tudo fosse melhor.

- Não é especial só por isso. – ela se afastou do abraço, mas continuou bem perto de mim, e eu ainda acariciava seus cabelos. – É o nosso dia, o que acha?

- Acho que não poderia ser um dia melhor.

Tanto eu, quanto ela, abaixamos os olhos para o presente que ela tinha me dado. Hermione riu. Eu observei, sorrindo, o frasco de perfume azul escuro que ela tinha me dado.

- Você gostou? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Se gostei? Como poderia não ter gostado? É um presente seu, só por isso já é maravilhoso. Além disso... – eu ri. – Eu mesmo o escolhi.

- E você pensando que era para outra pessoa... – ela caçoou.

- Nunca pensei que você pudesse vir a se interessar justo por mim, Mione.

- Como você é besta... Eu gosto de você do jeito que é, Rony. Sem tirar nem por.

Aquilo foi o meu melhor presente. Hermione deu-me um beijo na bochecha e se levantou, segurando em suas mãos o meu presente: uma tiara. 

- Vou experimentar meu presente.

- Por que não faz isso aqui? – perguntei choroso, clamando para que ela ficasse.

- Porque quero me arrumar. Para você.

Observei-a enquanto subia as escadas. E, finalmente, aquilo era real. Não era apenas um sonho. Era a minha vida. E a minha vida estava junta da dela a partir daquele momento.

Abri novamente o cartão que ela tinha me dado. Uma música agradável começou a tocar e eu senti o cheiro dela impregnado no papel. Sua letra arredondada me dizia palavras que eu nunca esqueci.

__

Meu querido Rony,

Pensei muito antes de escrever essas palavras. Tive medo que você risse de mim ao lê-las. Há muito tempo que eu queria escrever isso, porque, por mais que você possa me achar corajosa, eu não conseguiria te dizer tudo isso olhando nos seus olhos. Foi difícil até mesmo escrever, mas depois do que aconteceu, debaixo do visco, eu não tenho mais dúvidas de que é isso que eu quero. E que você quer.

Uma coisa que sempre me disseram foi que eu sou discreta. Sei esconder bem meus sentimentos. De certa maneira, excetuando-se alguns eventuais deslizes, eu até consegui esconder o que sentia. Porque eu sinto isso há muito tempo. Porém, parece que eu tenho perdido o jeito. Há algum tempo que eu não consigo mais esconder o que sinto.

Só você não percebia, e eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Eu queria que você percebesse, mas você não notava. E eu também não queria que você percebesse, porque tinha medo que você risse de mim... achasse que fosse uma piada. Só agora sei que você também tinha medo. Somos dois medrosos, afinal.

Eu também te amo, Rony. Pelo que você é. Eu me encantei por você exatamente por causa desse jeito despreocupado, despojado... É isso que eu quero para mim. Eu quero você.

O Natais serão, de hoje em diante, muito mais especiais para mim. Porque tenho você ao meu lado. Porque a vida, nossa vida, começou nesse dia.

Feliz Natal, hoje e sempre. 

Hermione

Quantas vezes eu já reli esse cartão? Mais que cinqüenta vezes... Como eu sei disso? Você já vai entender...

Hoje, mais uma vez, minhas mãos, agora enrugadas, seguram esse cartão. A luz pálida do sol o ilumina, e eu sinto a neve fofa sob meus pés. O nosso jardim, meu e de Hermione, parece coberto de _chantilly_.

Eu leio novamente esse cartão em todos os Natais, desde aquele, distante, em que eu tinha apenas quinze anos. Apesar disso, hoje, com quase setenta, eu ainda sinto a mesma emoção que senti naquele momento. Ainda sinto a mesma coisa quente escorrendo no meu coração e preenchendo-me por inteiro.

Não posso dizer que minha vida foi feita inteira de felicidades. Mas se eu fosse fazer um saldo dela, com certeza seria positivo. Porque, estando há tanto tempo ao lado da minha Mione, eu sei que, para ser feliz, tenho que passar pelas coisas ruins, deixá-las ir, e apreciar as boas.

Nunca tive certeza se o que aconteceu naquela véspera de Natal, quando eu tinha quinze anos, foi mesmo real ou não. Nunca soube, também, se era ou não uma maldição. Mas se foi, não sinto nenhuma raiva ou mágoa disso. O que aconteceu comigo me ajudou de muitas formas.

Eu aprendi a viver um dia de cada vez, a aproveitar cada momento diferente que acontece em minha vida. Aprendi que tenho que resolver tudo o que puder o mais cedo possível, e nunca adiar para o dia seguinte. Porque o dia seguinte nunca será igual ao anterior.

Eu cresci. Eu envelheci.

Mudei. 

Mas ainda sou o mesmo, bem no fundo.

- O que você está fazendo aí sozinho, meu velhinho?

Levantei minha cabeça e vi quando uma velhinha se aproximou de mim, sentando-se ao meu lado. Seus cabelos ainda eram cheios, mas não mais castanhos: agora, eram brancos... Sua pele ainda era macia ao meu toque, mas estava enrugada. E cada uma daquelas rugas me fazia lembrar de algo bom que vivemos juntos. Suas mãos, também enrugadas, se sobrepuseram às minhas e um sorriso se formou no seu rosto.

- Eu só estava pensando... – respondi, ouvindo minha própria voz lenta e rouca. – Em como é bom viver o hoje... ao seu lado.

A minha velha Hermione, minha mulher, minha garota, minha menina... minha eterna namorada, encostou devagar sua cabeça no meu ombro e, juntos, observamos a neve fina que começava a cair naquele Natal.

FIM

__

Nota da autora: Espero que tenham gostado ;) Fikei mtu feliz com essa fic, pq, além das reviews fofas, ela foi primeiro lugar no concurso de natal que tava participando no Throught the Rain *kaka dando pulinhos frenéticos*

Obrigada pelo coment, Kagome-chan! Fiko mtu feliz que tenha gostado... Vc disse que gostaria de ver mais trabalhos meus... bem, eu tenho várias outras fics, se vc quiser se aventurar a ler... hehehe... É por sua própria conta e risco! :D

Valeu pelo coment, Lolo!!! :) O Harry eh um cupido mtu pentelho msm, neh?? Mas ele continua sendo lindo... *suspiros* E p/ vc q perguntou, e mais o pessoal q me perguntou a mesma coisa (ou talvez tenha essa dúvida), a fic naum foi inspirado no filme "Feitiço do Tempo". Eu nem sei que filme eh esse... *kaka lesa* Na verdade, foi inspirado em um desenho animado que eu vi há tanto tempo que nem lembro mais qual era... só lembro que o personagem fikava preso no tempo msm...

Obrigada msm, gente, e até a próxima! :)

Bjks mil e um da Kaka ;) 


End file.
